If You Love Me, Won't You Let Me Know
by GwenCooper92
Summary: As their feelings intensify, the spark between Joey and Lauren finally ignites. When they succumb to their lust will it take them onto the road to happiness or the path to tragedy. Friendships shatter, family ties are strained, and the cousins lives are turned upside down. Remember there were consequences when Eve bit into the forbidden fruit!
1. Lived And Bruised We Are Friends

**So I've had several people asking me to write one of these. So voila here we go my lovely readers. I'm very honoured that people trust me with this pairing and story. So without further or do, enjoy.**

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Lauren was sat on one of the stools at the bar of the Vic. Her head was resting lazily on one hand whilst the other twirled the straw around her strong smelling vodka. She didn't know how much more she could take of her parents. Constantly they were on her case about any little thing she did. Especially when it came to her drinking. _They wonder why I like to get away from them and have a drink_ she scoffed inwardly taking a sip of the beverage. She wasn't paying attention to anyone that was around her. The hustle and bustle of the pub was like an annoying white noise buzzing around her ears. All she wanted was some time alone.

She knew she was already a little buzzed by the alcohol she had been consuming and had caught Fatboy's eyes many times as he hesitated to serve his friend. But still he did, knowing that she would flip if he didn't. And so that's how her night continued. Consuming drink after drink as bitter thoughts of her parents, particularly her father, got more heated in her mind. She still couldn't get over his nerve, he swans back into their life and takes over everything. They were doing just fine without him, her and mum, getting on with their lives, battling the cancer. But then he turns up and takes command, pushing her out as if she had never been there.

Her musings though were cut short as she felt a strong hand on her shoulder and a musky scent that she had become familiar with reached her nostrils. "You alright Lauren?" Her incredibly handsome cousin drawled as he stopped alongside her.

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile and he noticed almost instantly that the grin didn't reach her eyes like it normally would. "Yeah, absolutely brilliant!" She spoke back sarcastically. "How about you?".

He looked at her curiously wondering where the obvious sarcasm had come from. It didn't take a genius to know that she was drunk and angry about something. And he was determined to get to the bottom of it. "I'm good. You're not though!" He said simply ordering a beer off Fatboy before he sat himself down on the stool next to her.

"What gave me away?" She smirked bitterly downing the dregs of her drink and ordering another.

"Well you're not exactly sunshine and rainbows on a daily basis Lauren, but you're sarcasm tonight is off the scale!" He said simply dark eyes flicking between his pint and his cousin.

"Charming!" She scoffed back at him simply turning herself to face the boy face on. "So, what you doing here then?" She asked curiously surprised not to see Lucy clinging to his arm. She knew it was her friend, but her actions constantly screamed desperation and she wanted to slap her silly for it.

"Can't a man enjoy a drink at his local?" He smiled back that cheeky grin gracing his face and it was impossible for her not to respond with one of her own. "I know you never need an excuse to go for a drink" He winked and another small laugh escaped her. In the small time he had known he already had her summed up to a tee. So he thought.

"Wow you're full of the compliments tonight aren't you?" She bit back humorously taking a sip from her drink. He just smiled at her as a comfortable silence fell over them.

"So… Come on then let's have it. What's up?" Joey asked kindly studying the girl intently. If it was anyone else he wouldn't have bothered asking, but since he had got here she's the only one who's had his back. She consoled him and helped him with the situation with Derek, always stood by him no matter what decision he made. And for the first time in a long time he enjoyed someone else's company. He enjoyed her company. And for Joey Branning to enjoy someone else's company was a feat. Growing up he may have had a lot of attention but he always preferred being alone, brooding in a corner somewhere with his own thoughts.

"Oh the usual really. Dysfunctional parents, moronic dad. I could go on!" She half snorted drunkenly still swirling the new drink in her hand as she swayed precariously on the bar stool.

"I know exactly where you're coming from" Joey replied sipping from his drink eyes still on the brunette. He knew one of the reasons they had bonded so easily was because of their issues with their families, particularly their fathers. He only knew the basics, but he knew that it ran far deeper than she ever let on. "So what's Max done exactly?" He pressed wanting to know more. He was completely intrigued by her and her history with her father, the history with their family. He had missed out on Uncle's and cousins, not that he minded when it came to the Uncle's, but the fact that he could have known the girl for a much longer period of time.

"What's he done? Where do I start?… He ruins my mums life, disappears, turns back up, ruins her life again, disappears. Leaves me to singlehandedly look after my cancer stricken mother and two younger siblings, swans back in again thinking he's the big I am. Takes over everything, the hospital visits and treatments, the house work, the income. Pushes me out like I hadn't given up 7 months of my life looking after her. All without even a thank you!" She spat angrily her hand tightening around her glass.

Joey just stared at her with sympathy and shock. He knew that Tanya hadn't long had the all clear when he turned up but he didn't know the burden that had been placed on Lauren's shoulders. Nor that it had affected her so much. She always seemed so confident, never showed her emotions to other's no matter how much things upset her. So to see her so vulnerable and sad pained him. Why he didn't know, but seeing her like this was having an impact on him. "I'm sorry about that, what you went through" He said quietly. He was good at listening but when it came to advice, he was a fish out of water. But he knew he had to try.

"Comes with being a Branning I suppose. You can relate to that. Our families are so screwed up Joey, and they wonder why I'm the way I am! You may not think it but trust me you had the easy way out not being a part of all this growing up!" She replied knocking back her drink.

"I don't think you're wrong there…" He agreed.

"It's mad. I hate my dad, I really do… But I can't help but love him either. I wish I didn't but I do… Then I think back to when I run him over a few years back, and I don't know whether I regret it or if I wish I had finished him off… I bet you think I'm a right psycho!" She slurred as unwanted tears pricked at her eyes.

Joey couldn't believe what he was hearing. She had tried to kill her dad. He must have done something bad, something awful to drive her to that. It was at that point that he realised how damaged she was. How hurt and bruised from her parents miss-doings she was. And how… How alike they truly were. The only difference between him and Lauren was that he hadn't tried to kill his dad, as much as he wanted to. "No…" He said gently, much more gentler than he had intended. He moved a little closer to her. "I don't think you're a psycho Lauren. Far from it. You were hurt by whatever Max did, and reacted. Not in the conventional way but that doesn't make you a psycho!" He reassured and she just nodded at him before chugging the last of her drink and sliding it away.

"Nothing has ever gone smoothly for me… They don't realise that everything they've done to each other has affected my life. So if you ever wondered why I drink so much, there's your answer. And if you're freaked out by it all you can go if you want?" She said with a shrug not expecting anyone to stick around with her after what she had revealed.

"I'm not going anywhere Lauren. I don't think any differently of you. You were young and upset and no one can blame you for that!" He said comfortingly and gently he put his hand on her knee and squeezed, physically showing her his reassurance. She nodded at him and bit at her lip still holding back the visible tears trying to force themselves out. She hadn't expected him to act like this. To be so kind and supporting.

"It means a lot. Honestly… I'm so glad you came to the square!" She spoke back meaning every word.

"Me too!" He grinned and finished his pint before ordering them another two drinks. "So… If you don't mind me asking… What made you run over your dad?" He enquired wanting to know more about her past and his new found family. What other secrets did they have?. Did she have?.

"Umm my dad was having an affair with my brothers fiancé!" She said simply and Joey looked at her in confusion. _Brother?_ He knew she had a younger brother, but obviously there was another. "And I caught them, on Bradley and Stacey's wedding day kissing. I accidentally caught it on film and it ended up being shown on Christmas day to the entire family. It ruined my parent's marriage… then he was interfering with my relationship with Lucy's brother Peter and everything just got on top of me and I flipped… I got charged with GBH with intent and was on a two year suspended sentence" She said honestly, the drink refraining her from holding back on the details.

The more information he was getting the more interesting Lauren was becoming. "Sounds rough… I don't blame you though. There's only so much people can take! I would have done the same!" Joey replied moving even closer to the girl. His interest had been peaked and now he wanted to know more. He wanted to know more about this fascinating yet severely damaged girl. He'd always had a feeling that there was more to her, and she did come across as a bit of a wild girl, but never did he expect it to run so deep. "You said brother? Where's he now? I've never heard you mention a brother!".

"He's dead!" She said bluntly and Joey physically recoiled at it. He hadn't expected that. Not one bit. "He did marry Stacey afterwards, then something bad happened to her and she ended up murdering the man who had hurt her. Bradley took the blame and was running from the police when he fell off the top of this building!" She finished instinctively looking up at the ceiling. She hadn't thought about him in a long time, or the fact that she passes the exact spot he died at without a second thought.

"Jesus Lauren… I didn't know how rough you had it…" He answered honestly his hand still on her knee comfortingly. It just seemed to get worse and worse. And the more drink she had the more loose and open she was becoming, but the less of a grip she had on her emotions. He could now see why she acted the way she did. Why she hid behind her sharp tongue. Why she was always on the defensive. It was all making sense.

"Suppose I'm cursed. Did you know I was the product of an affair that my dad was having with my mum, behind his wife's back. Bradley's mum!" She scoffed again eyes staring straight into the glass. "I'm the first to admit that I'm messed up, so I hope this clears up a lot of why's for you!" She said finally looking into his all absorbing brown eyes which were filled with genuine sympathy and kindness.

He nodded and just continued to stare at her. He didn't know what to say. What could he say?. Her eyes were giving away so much right now that he couldn't look away. She was so exposed, and he wanted to go over to her house and knock seven bells out of her father for putting her through what she had. An overwhelming urge to protect her from any more hurt. Any more pain. Because he really didn't know if she would be able to take it again. She was so fragile and delicate and that need to wrap her up and protect her from the world was increasing by the second. He passed it off as protecting a member of his family but a little voice in the back of his head was telling him otherwise. Telling him that it was something more than familial.

Lauren just kept her gaze locked on him trying to read his expressions, trying to find something that would tell her that he was feigning feeling any kind of sympathy for her. But she couldn't find anything. His eyes were large and dark and mysterious, he always seemed so hard but she could see the softer side to him. A softer side she thought even Lucy probably hadn't seen. She didn't know he was capable of comfort. He was always so moody and quiet, lost in his own bubble with no concept of others. So angry and determined to get back at his father. So why was he so interested in listening to her, in comforting her. Suddenly his large hand on her knee felt incredibly warm and she wanted to wrench it from his grasp. He was her cousin. There was limit to physical contact. But the dark and drunken side to her mind enjoyed it. Enjoyed the attention from him. Attention that she hadn't received from anyone for a long time. She couldn't lie to herself anymore. He was gorgeous, exactly the kind of man she went for. But those thoughts were cut short as she remembered that he was her cousin. Blood. Relatives.

The intensity of their gazes, and the tension crackling around them was increasing by the second and so to break the awkwardness Lauren coughed lightly and the rational part of her mind kicked into gear and she slowly dropped her knee a little causing his hand to leave it. "I uhhh… I'm sorry for ruining your night!" She laughed lightly knowing that she must have depressed him to no end.

He sent her one of those dazzling smile the awkwardness effectively quelled. "Well I know how mad my family really is now at least!" He laughed and she gave him a small one back. Already her shoulders felt lighter and the pain that those thoughts brought with it had eased considerably. All thanks to the kind ear of Joey.

"I guess you do… Fat's get me two shots of vodka will you!" She said and Fatboy hesitated once again but complied with his friends wishes.

"I think you need to slow down on those drinks Lauren!" Joey chuckled as he watched her eye the shots greedily. She slid one over to him and he picked it up, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh shut up!" She laughed back at him as she lifted the drink. "Call it a thank you for listening, come on I've depressed you enough tonight, how about we have some fun now. Lighter conversation!" She laughed and he smiled back at her and they clinked their shots together.

"Let's do it!".

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Joey and Lauren exited the pub both highly intoxicated, one more than the other. Lauren could hardly walk as she laughed loudly. "I'll walk you home!" Joey laughed at her as she stumbled blindly across the place. Lauren turned her head to say something back to him but she completely lost her footing. Just as she was about to face plant the floor she felt two strong muscled arms wrap around her waist and swing her back up but the action made Joey lose his own footing too and the both of them tumbled to the ground. Lauren landed almost directly on top of her cousin and couldn't help but laugh at his expression of shock that he had gone down with her. "Shut up!" He chuckled and she dropped her head onto his chest, muffling her laughs with his shirt. His smell. The musky smell was once again intoxicating, more so than the alcohol. He was so warm under her hands. She looked up at him still on the floor beneath her and smirked before she rolled off and stumbled back to her feet. Lauren put a shaky hand out for him to take and slowly he too got up to his feet.

"I don't trust you to walk on your own" He bellowed loudly and he regained his composure. In one swift movement he slung her up onto his back effectively giving her a piggy back. She couldn't help but squeal at the sudden action but didn't mind. Better than walking. When she looked up she noticed that he was walking them towards hers.

"No… I can't go back to mine Joey. They'll kill me if I go home like this! Whenever I drink I usually go to Whitney's… But she's not there!" Lauren groaned worriedly letting her head drop on his muscled shoulder as he adjusted her position on his back.

"You can come back to Lucy's then. As long as you're happy with a couch!" He said and she nodded against his back.

"Thanks Joey. You're a star!" She beamed glad that she could avoid her parents for at least another few hours until she had sobered up and wouldn't end up saying something she regretted.

"Oh I know!" He grinned back and she slapped him gently with her free hand. "Alright big head! Modest much?!".

He just chuckled again at his words as he navigated their way to Lucy's which was literally across the road. When they got to the door he lowered her back down to the ground and she stood on shaky legs sniggering lightly. "Shh!" He said pressing his finger to his lips as he turned the key in the door and opened it quietly. The two shuffled in and made their way to the living room. Lauren sat on the edge of the settee trying to gather her thoughts. She hadn't had a night like this in a long time. She had poured her heart out to him. And he listened intently. Then they began on the shots, and card games and jokes and the singing. It was a night filled with mixed emotions, and she was so glad that it was with Joey.

He rummaged around quietly in the cupboard under the stairs and pulled out a sleeping bag and some pillows. He dropped them down on the settee and settled down next to her. "You're gonna have a killer hangover in the morning Lauren!" He whispered and she groaned knowing that he was right. She would.

"You won't be too fresh yourself!" She replied and he nodded agreeing with her. The comfortableness and easy banter which flowed between them was something completely new to both of them. But they relished it. They had been challenging each other all night. Winding the other up. It was refreshing and comforting at the same time.

"Please don't remind me. I've got work lunch time!" Joey groaned leaning his head back against the settee.

"Aww poor you!" Lauren sniggered quietly rolling her eyes at him. A silence fell between them, like it had many times that night. But the awkwardness of their first silence at the start of the night had blurred into the background. The physical contact between them both had only increased. From a hand on a knee, to an arm around the shoulders, to the swatting of arms and chests. Joey took this as his opportunity to stand and say his goodnights. As he was about to walk to the stairs he felt a small warm hand clasp around his forearm. "Joey… thank you for tonight. It really, really meant a lot, to know that you've got my back!" She said softly looking up at him from her seated position.

"Pleasure was mine Lauren!" He said and he bent down a little and gave her a warm hug. She wrapped her arms around his muscled torso and he responded instinctively by tightening his hold around her own body. She unknowingly nuzzled into his shoulder, his smell once again filling her senses. She knew it was wrong. Hugs with your cousin are never this long. Never this intimate. But again that dark side that emerged when she drank thought it felt so nice. Finally they pulled apart cheeks skimming each other showing their proximity. "Sleep tight Lauren!" Joey said to her sheepishly before departing surprisingly swift up the stairs.

She fell back onto the pillows pulling the sleeping bag over her. What the hell was going on she screamed inwardly rubbing her tired eyes wearily. That hug meant nothing. It was just a drunken cuddle between family. _Cousins_. Lauren cringed and pushed her head into her pillow. _Cousins. Family_. _It meant nothing_ she kept repeating to herself but the more she did, the more that deeper, darker voice in her brain was telling her what she knew was true. She was developing feelings for Joey. Joey Branning. Her cousin.

Joey quietly slipped into the bed, Lucy still fast asleep next to him. His head was spinning as the alcohol he had consumed caught up with him. He sent a look at Lucy and sighed. His mind continually drifted to the dark haired damaged girl who was just downstairs on the settee. Tonight had made him see her in a complete different light. Sure he knew that they had always had a connection. When he first met her that day he met his dad again he instantly thought she was incredibly attractive. Dark hair, dark eyes, quirky styled. And then she revealed that she was his cousin. And so those thoughts left him and he turned his head to the blonde headed companion.

But now, those dark thoughts had reared it's ugly head at him once more. Seeing her there, exposing herself to him, her secrets, her fears, her history. Opening up and letting him in. Dropping the Ice Queen façade that she constantly held up. Now he knew why she held it up. She was a puzzle. And he love puzzled. She was on his wave length. Interested in similar things as he was. _She is your cousin_ the rational sober side of him screamed disgust lacing the voice in his brain. But then he remembered the proximity of her when she fell on top of him. When he unconsciously put his hand on her knee. Carrying her to the house. The feel of her hand on his arm and her body in his arms. That's when he realised he liked it. That contact. That closeness. He knew that the feelings that Lauren Branning was stirring up inside of him were more than familial. Much more.

_Oh brother_

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**So my friends this one is dedicated KlarolinexDelenaxx. She asked me to write a story on Joey and Lauren and their upcoming romance and crash storyline. If you've read my other story then you know that I enjoy writing sensitive and controversial stories. But if you don't like the pairing then don't read, I mean seriously. I don't support incest, not one bit. But there's something so intriguing about their dynamic, their interaction and chemistry on screen. And the fact they didn't grow up together is another big factor. So if you're enjoying then do drop me a review. I want to know your thoughts because I write these stories for you guys that want them.**

**Peace out all.**

**Gwen!**


	2. While We Rolled Down Below

**This chapter has been ready since the 15th of October, I am so sorry for the delay I've been run ragged with work and planning my weekend away. So without further ado.**

Joey groaned loudly as he began to come to. Ever so slowly he cracked his eyes open and the light streaming into the room from the open curtains burned his eyes so he flipped himself over shielding them delicately. With another loud sigh he pushed himself up into a sitting position tousling his hair tiredly. His head was throbbing painfully and he allowed his head to drop into his hands. Finally he sent a quick look next to him and found that Lucy was gone from the bed. Shaking his head he picked up his phone and noticed he had one unread text. Opening it he saw that it was in fact the blonde who had text him.

_Gone to work. Didn't know you were out with Lauren last night. See you later._

It was blunt. She was obviously pissed off that he had brought her back to the house, or that he had been out with Lauren and hadn't even asked Lucy if she had wanted to come. He groaned and tucked the phone into the pocket of his trackies as he slid out of the bed and stretched. He grabbed a nearby tee and chucked it on over his head before quietly going down the stairs. As soon as he stepped into the living room his eyes instantly landed on the brunette who was splayed across the settee still fast asleep. A smile came to his face without him even noticing it. Her hair was mussed up and covered her face and the sleeping bag had fallen off, revealing her surprisingly tanned legs as her dress had ridden up slightly, exposing the skin of her thighs. He gulped and shook his head before turning into the kitchen. _What the hell am I thinking_ he mentally scolded himself as he flicked the kettle on and leaned against the counter.

But as much as he tried to rid the images from his head he couldn't stop his eyes occasionally flicking to her form on the settee. _What is getting into me_ he yelled at himself rubbing his tired eyes. Finally the kettle boiled and he made himself and Lauren a coffee, deciding that waking her up would be the best option right now. Conversation would stop his mind wandering to places that it really shouldn't go.

He entered the living room once more, two steaming mugs in his hand. He placed her's down on the coffee table and lightly pushed her exposed shoulder. A very unladylike groan emitted from her mouth as she swatted away his hand burying herself deeper into the pillow. He stifled a laugh and pushed her again, this time a little harder. "Lauren babe, there's a coffee here for you! You gonna get up?!" He said and as soon as the word coffee left his mouth her eyes fluttered open and honed in on the piping hot mug.

"Ughh!" She moaned loudly as she stretched out and her leg accidentally brushed across Joey's. He jerked his leg backward as if he had been electrocuted and his eyes went to her legs once more. He cursed the red blooded male in him before diverting his eyes down into his coffee, watching the dark liquid swirl around. She sat into an upright position and pushed her hair back off her face. "I need a paracetemol or something!" She grumbled reaching out with shaky hands and taking the coffee off the table and inhaling the scent before taking a sip.

Joey laughed at her demeanour. She definitely was not a morning person, nor a hangover person. "I said that we'd be paying this morning!" He spoke his voice husky, the alcohol deepening his vocal chords.

Lauren spluttered on her coffee a little. "Oh I know! How much did we drink last night?" She asked finally looking up at him to meet his gaze. He certainly didn't look like he'd been on a wild one the night before where as she knew what she probably looked like. Creased dress, hair all over the place, make up down her face. She could go on.

"Well you were already drunk when I met you in the pub. Add another hour or two and you could barely stand!" He smiled at her remembering how he had chucked her onto his back. She blushed a little embarrassed by her antics.

"Now you know why when Lucy always says how wild I am when I'm drunk is the truth!" She smiled back deciding that laughing at herself was better than not. "Where is Lucy anyway?" She said looking around as she noticed that she was in her friends house and not her own.

He just shrugged his shoulders not really interested in talking about the blonde. "She went to work, had gone before I got up!" He said nonchalantly not really bothered about it. What they had was nothing serious, it was a casual relationship that's it. He remembered his brief conversation he'd had with Lauren in the pub the other day.

_Lucy had just walked off back to her seat. He was about to raise the glass to his lips when he sensed his cousin coming without even looking. He dropped the glass and tilted his head to look at her. For the first time in a long time she had her hair tied back in a messy bun with several strands framing her face. Tight jeans, white top and her green pullover and her look was finished off with simple make up and a deep red lipstick. Seeing her dressed down casually yet looking so good was refreshing._

_"Look…" She began her posture stiff as if she felt awkward talking about it. "She really likes you you know?! Just don't muck her about!" She advised as her voice softened and she looked at him sincerely. He knew that she knew that he didn't want to be with Lucy. That he didn't want anything serious with her._

_"I won't!" He replied quietly shaking his head whilst taking another glance at her. Everytime he was feeling miserable about something guaranteed she would be the one to turn up and give him surprisingly wise words. "I'm… I'm not like that Lauren!" He added on looking directly at her now, trying to show her that he wasn't like it. Like his dad._

_A silence fell over them again as both just stared at each other silently acknowledging the other's words. And then that soft half smile that she did when she was nervous graced her face and he studied her intently her words rolling around his mind already. "Okay!" She said to him gently before turning on her heel and strolling away. He watched her go deep in thought. I've got some decisions to make he muttered to himself._

"Joey, anyone in there!" Lauren laughed lightly shaking her hand in front of his face snapping him from his reverie. He blinked bringing himself back to the present and gave her a small smile.

"Sorry, I was just thinking!" He said sipping his coffee eyes still on his cousin.

"About what? You can tell me!" Lauren said sweetly her voice hoarse from the hot coffee. She placed it down on the table and leaned forward resting her elbows on her legs. She might have been hungover but it was the least she could do after what he had done for her the night before.

"Our conversation the other day… About Lucy… You told me not to muck her about, and I said I wouldn't. So I'm not going to, I'm gonna break things off!" He said simply. He had been thinking about it for a while, but now he had to.

Lauren stayed quiet and just looked at him. She had expected this. Just not so soon. "You sure?" She mumbled the alcohol in her system making her queasy and struggling to comprehend everything clearly.

He just nodded back at her. "Yeah. Like you said it's not fair, I'm not going to string her on!" He spoke up placing his coffee down next to Lauren's.

"Well if that's what you want, better get it done soon!" Lauren replied sympathetically. For some reason she didn't know why she was actually glad that he didn't want to be with Lucy. She wasn't right for him. She was too needy, too expectant.

"I will, when I finish work later I'll come tell her" He answered relieved that he had gotten it off his chest. He was a good guy, better than people thought. He was going to speak again when his stomach growled loudly.

"Well before you go to work I think someone needs to eat!" Lauren spoke up as she stood to full height and slipped her shoes on. "Give me half hour to go home and get changed and then I'll meet you at the caff?" Lauren offered and he smiled and nodded at her.

"How about we go to the Vic and get breakfast, might be a bit awkward going to the caff!" He answered stretching his bulging arms above his head.

"Okay, right well I'll meet you there in half hour then!" Lauren grinned back before sauntering past him and out the back door. He watched her go and sighed and downed the rest of his coffee. _What is getting into me?._

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Lauren slipped in quietly through the back door. She was praying that no one was in but unfortunately it wasn't to be. As soon as she walked through the hallway her mother's voice rang in her ears. "Lauren get in here right now!". With a pained groan she walked into the living room to find her mother sat on the settee watching her like a hawk. "Where the hell have you been?" She chided taking in her daughters dishevelled appearance.

"I stayed at Lucy's last night" She replied simply looking down at her mother. "Problem?".

"Yes there's a problem Lauren, you could have rung me! Look at the state on you? How did you end up staying there last night?" She prodded not knowing whether or not to believe her daughter.

"I went for a few drinks with Joey in the Vic last night, we were having some cousinly bonding time and I didn't want to wake you all so Lucy text saying that I could stay there!" She lied not wanting to tell her the actual state she had gotten in. Tanya looked at her suspiciously but decided not to press the matter. She had vowed to ease off on her and so gave her the benefit of the doubt. "I'm gonna get changed and I'm meeting Joey for breakfast!" She added before walking out of the room and up the stairs to get changed leaving Tanya in the room alone once more.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Joey was sat in the Vic an orange juice in his hand. He'd been sat waiting for five minutes and Lauren was yet to show up. For some insane, bizarre reason which he couldn't put his finger on he couldn't wait for her to show up. Last night made him realise just how much he enjoyed her company.

The way she looked this morning. Hair a mess, sleep deprived eyes, ridden up dress. Toned legs stretched right out in all their glory. At that thought a surge of anger went through him. _What am I doing thinking like this_ he scolded inwardly running a hand nervously through his hair. _She's my cousin_. He felt sick at the thoughts, physically ill. It was wrong. So wrong on so many levels.

"I am so sorry!" A familiar voice cut across as he looked up to see Lauren in fresh clothing hurrying in and sitting down in one of the booths with him. "My mum was asking me where I was, and then I had to shower and change! So what are we having!" She smiled as he handed her an orange juice he had ordered already for her.

"I've already ordered for us, two big fry up's, the perfect hangover cure!" He grinned back knowing that a fry up was exactly what they needed.

"You read my mind! I'm so hungry!" She grumbled rubbing her stomach for effect. At that moment her stomach chose to make a very unladylike growl and Joey couldn't hold in the snigger. "See, told you!" She trailed off grinning back at him. "Joey…" She began placing her hand over his wrist. "I just want to say again, thank you for last night. I haven't forgotten it. It meant so much to me knowing that I've got someone who… who's got my back no matter what, but isn't constantly on my case… So thank you!" She said sincerely with a smile that this time actually reached her eyes.

"It's fine Lauren, you don't have to keep thanking me for it. It's what family do for each other yeah!" He smiled back and he couldn't help but think he saw her wince a little at the word family. Suddenly the atmosphere got awkward but he didn't move his forearm from under her hand. "You're my friend. Probably my only friend here!" He added on quickly patting her hand with his other one trying to get rid of the strange tension that his words seemed to have caused.

She knew she should have let go as soon as he said family. That's what they were. Family. Blood relations. But her hand seemed to have a mind of its own and refused to budge. And when he placed his other hand over hers sending a strange jolt through her which she couldn't describe, the word family seemed to dissolve somewhere to the depths of her mind. Friends… That sounded better. "I know, you're my mate too!" She said back their eyes meeting once again stirring up all kinds of emotions in both of them. Not that the other knew that was.

But fate intervened as their breakfasts were placed down on the table by an oblivious Jean who hadn't realised that she had cut short some kind of moment between the two. Their hands wrenched away from each other as if the two had been burnt and each sent an awkward smile at Jean who bounded away without a care. "So…" Lauren trailed off meeting his face but not his eyes. "Let's eat!".

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Lauren entered her house and chucked her keys down on the stairs. "Mum? I'm home!" She called through the house as she made her way further into it. _Must be in work_ she mumbled inwardly before flopping down on the settee, fatigue from the night before taking over her.

As she lay there in complete silence, her mind still went back to Joey. He was all she could think about. And it was wrong, it was so wrong and the worse thing was she knew it was. The feelings had just swept in from nowhere, one minute they were newly met cousins, having a laugh and getting to know each other, but now... now she didn't know what she could call their bond. She had never opened herself up so much to anyone. Never in her life. She'd always hidden her pain, her emotions away. Even from Whitney, even from her mother. So what was so different about him. What made Joey so special that she could spill her guts out to him, and still he didn't leave her side. He held her hand and told her everything would be okay. No one had ever done that with such sincerity.

She rubbed her tired eyes, trying to rid away the morally wrong thoughts. Whenever the girls used to say how fit Joey was, and that if he wasn't her cousin she would be on him in a flash, she always responded with 'eww no he's my cousin'. But they were right. Could they see it all those months ago. _Of course not_ she scolded the voice in her head. Her mind though wouldn't relent and again her thought lingered off, mental images of his biceps, his handsome face and cheeky smile. Her hand over his arm and the warm buzz she got off the contact. The loss of contact as they both came to their senses.

It was only then that Lauren noticed the look on his face. The scene was playing over and over clear as day in her mind. He looked… like he enjoyed it. The touch, the lingering gaze. He wouldn't have kept his hand there if he didn't… enjoy it. The mere thought that whatever it was she was feeling could be reciprocated set her heart pumping into overdrive. She pushed her head down into the settee, trying to rid the guilt that plagued her at her thoughts. So wrong. So wrong. So right.

The door opening and closing snapped her out of her thoughts and she didn't bother to look who it was. She knew already. "So the wanderers returned.." Her father said sarcastically loosening his tie and placing his hands on his hips.

"Oh don't start!" She grumbled not having the head to deal with him right now. All she wanted was sleep.

"No Lauren, I've just been having a lovely chat with Alfie in the Vic. Said you were chucking them back, fell over and then stumbled out the door. That's really a few drinks with Joey!" He bit back unimpressed with his daughter's behaviour.

"So a few turned into a lot… And?" She groaned sitting into an upright position looking at her father who's face was slightly flushed. "Nothing happened to me because Joey was keeping an eye on me, so you've got nothing to get wound up about dad!" Lauren growled lightly her voice filled with warning at her father.

"That's not the point Lauren, what have we told you about your drinking. You're out of control!" He half yelled and Lauren stood up quickly facing her dad head on.

"I am not out of control!" She spat her voice filled with venom all of a sudden. That was one thing she was fed up of hearing. **Out of control…**

"Look at you Lauren, your idea of a good time is guzzling gallons of vodka and passing out on a street corner" He scoffed and just as he spoke Tanya was making her way into the house.

"You know what, I'm not doing this with you dad!" Lauren shouted back unable to cope with him in her fragile state. With that she stormed out of the living room and past her mother who was hovering in the doorway curiously. With a loud slam she exited the house for some fresh air.

Tanya watched her daughter go and then turned to look accusingly at her husband. "Okay… What have you said?!".

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Joey entered the café slowly. He'd gone over everything that he was going to say and knew that it was for the best. Lucy turned and saw her kind of boyfriend enter, and Joey couldn't help but feel a little guilty as she beamed happily at him. "So what are we doing tonight?!" Lucy asked eagerly leaning over the counter to give him a kiss but he pulled back from her. She furrowed her brow at him, confused by his behaviour.

"Look Luce, I really need to talk to you about something" He began looking straight at her. "It's about…us!". Lucy looked like she'd been slapped. She hadn't expected this, not after she said she'd back off only a few days ago. "I can't do this, you want commitment, I know you do but I don't. You deserve someone who is gonna treat you well and not lead you on!" He said echoing the words he had spoken to her in the club the other day.

"Bu- I –" Lucy didn't know what to say to his words. He was dumping her. She could feel the tears pricking at her eyes but she pulled up that steely Beale front and her face hardened. "Well it's your loss!" She said sharply before turning around and walking away from him.

Joey sighed sadly not enjoying what he had to do but at least now she could move on. "I'm sorry Luce, I'll go and get my things from your place…" He trailed off and slinked away from the café dejectedly. It was done, but now he was homeless. He continued on, aimlessly walking through the square trying to work out what his next move was. _Where will I go now?_ He spoke to himself. His mind wandered back to the blonde who he'd left behind in the café. And even though he knew it was the best option, for himself at least, he still felt slightly guilty for letting it go on for as long as it had.

He pulled out his phone from his pocket and began to text a very familiar number but he didn't need to, as when he looked up there she was, sat on one of the swings head hanging low on her chest. He strolled over to her and settled down quietly on the swing next to her. "Let me guess… daddy dearest?" Joey asked and Lauren snorted at his words and a small laugh left her lips.

"Yep!" She replied popping the 'P'. "I should be used to it by now though!" She shrugged swinging back and forth lightly. She looked at him with a wry smile. "So… How was work?" She asked wanting to talk about anything other than her father.

"I'm starting to think that these under 18 disco's were a bad idea" He laughed lightly digging his hands deep into his jacket pockets. "And I did it, I've finished with Lucy!" He spoke and her head whipped up at his words.

"How'd she take it?" She asked curiously. She hoped her friend wasn't hurting too bad over it. If anyone else had broken up with her she would have been looking for them to kick their asses, but this was Joey, and so her loyalties were tied.

"I don't know. She just walked away from me. I was going to the house to get my things, officially homeless!" He answered wryly his hands fidgeting in his pockets. The only other option he had was to go back with his mum. There was no way he was going to move in with Alice and Derek. He'd rather sleep on a bench.

Lauren answered before her mind had even processed the words. "You can come stay with me!". _Where in the hell did that come from?._

Joey furrowed his brows at her. "Are you… Are you serious?" He asked quietly. Lauren nodded her head at him. Her thoughts were going into overdrive. He would be living with her. Under the same roof. Constant close proximity. But then, that couldn't be so bad… Could it.

"My mum won't mind, she really likes you! It's only the settee but-" She rambled on but was silenced when he cut across her words and his large hand encased her own sending another jolt through her slender frame.

"A settee is fine Lauren!" He smiled happy with the turn of events. "Should have known I could count on you!" He grinned his hand tightening around hers. She could feel the heat flush her cheeks and her hand felt like it was on fire under his touch.

"Joey it's what I'm here for. Just like I know you'd do the same for me yeah!" Lauren replied a small smile on her own lips as finally the heat in her cheeks began to subside. She looked at their merged hands. _Why was he still holding hers?._ There was no need to. He should have removed it from under hers by now. But he hadn't. He kept it there, and the warmth gradually spread from her hand to the rest of her body.

"You're the best!" He beamed back at her and another light blush came to her cheeks.

"You don't have to tell me that!" She winked with a chuckle and he just nudged her lightly. "Okay, you head over to Lucy's and start getting your stuff together and I'll go sweeten my mum up okay!" She laughed lightly standing up to full height but still his hand had a hold of hers. He stood up alongside her and sent Lauren a sincere smile.

"Alright. Meet me at Lucy's when you're done. Thanks Lauren!" He said and he didn't know what made him to do it but he pulled at the girls hand yanking her into his torso. He embraced her tightly his arms engulfing her smaller build completely. Lauren felt his lungs heave and his heart beat beneath her ear as her head rested against his chiselled chest. The first thing that struck her the most though, once again was the smell of him. That musky all intoxicating scent that made her want to keep her arms around him, and his around her.

He rested his chin on the top of his head. _What would I do without this girl_ he smiled inwardly. He had never expected to meet someone like her when he got here. Someone who put up with him, looked out for him. And he was so grateful to have a relative like her. His thoughts halted right there though. Relative. It didn't sound right. She wasn't like a relative. He didn't see her like a relative. He saw her more like… more like. The words he wanted to say though turned his stomach. It was wrong, disgusting, but it fit. He cared for her more than he wanted. A lot more.

Gingerly though the two pulled back from each other, knowing that embracing out in the open like that could be seen as something very peculiar indeed. When they separated and their shared body heat was lost they were both mere inches from each other. That all too common awkwardness overcame them at their shows of affection. "Ugh…" Lauren said clearing her throat and taking a step back from the man who had a profound effect on her which she really wish he didn't. "I'll meet you at Lucy's then, see you soon!" She said and scurried off away from him, the tension overwhelming her. He just watched her go running a hand through his cropped hair. _Why did he feel so attached, so attracted to her, so all over the place in her presence._

With one last longing look he headed over to the Beale household to get his stuff. Unbeknownst to him though a slightly stunned Lucy Beale was standing on the corner and had watched the entire scene play out. She honestly didn't know what to make of it. Since when had those two become so pally? So close… Too close. He never hugged her like that. Never smiled at her like that. Shaking her head of her muddled thoughts she strolled off back into the café trying to make sense of what she had just witnessed. _Had Lauren told him to break it off, was she behind it all?. What was happening today?._

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Joey lugged the last of his stuff into the Branning household. He didn't know what Lauren had said to Tanya but the blonde had relented almost immediately, and then the older woman talked some sense into her husband who also agreed to the move. "Thanks for this Mrs Branning and food was lovely as well!" Joey said to the woman as he pushed his stuff under the stairs out of the way.

"It's alright Joey, be nice to have a bloke who might actually be able to do things around the house" She laughed nudging her husband who scoffed at her words. Joey smiled at the two and then looked to Lauren and Abi who were sniggering lightly. "Right I'm gonna start cleaning up all the dishes!" She spoke up departing to the kitchen leaving the other's in the living room.

"So still not on good terms with your old man then Joey?" Max asked sitting himself down on the sofa.

Joey shook his head. "I don't think I ever will be to be honest!" Joey answered with a shrug not bothered one bit. He didn't want a relationship with Derek. Not one bit.

"He's not a bad bloke though Joey… Surely you could give him a chance?!" Max continued to probe. He knew that the boy didn't like his father but he never really knew why, though he could guess.

Joey shifted uncomfortably at the topic. He wanted him to stop talking about it but didn't want to risk offending his new landlords. "Dad just leave it yeah, it's nothing to do with us!". And there she was again, coming to his aid, having his back. He looked at her and sent a knowing smiling which she returned. It was a silent thank you from him.

Max just nodded at his eldest the unresolved argument earlier in the day causing incredible tension between them, and left the room heading out into the kitchen to chat to his wife. Abi also disappeared up the stairs leaving the two dark haired cousins alone in the living room. "Lucy's been texting me all night!" Lauren groaned throwing her phone down on the coffee table and dropping down onto the settee next to Joey.

"What she been saying?" He asked knowing exactly what the blonde would be asking her.

"That she needs someone to talk to and that, but I don't know what to say to her you know!" Lauren grumbled. She really wanted to be there for her friend, but she honestly didn't know how to go about the entire situation.

"Lauren if you wanna go and see her then go, don't not just because of me. She's your mate!" Joey assured handing her the phone so that she could text his ex.

"You sure?!" She asked. She didn't know why she wanted his confirmation, but she felt as if she was… as if she was betraying him. He smiled and nodded urging her to text her friend. She texted her quickly and got to her feet deciding to head on over to Lucy's house anyway. "I won't be too long okay, make yourself at home!" Lauren said to her cousin patting his broad shoulder and she left the house quickly wanting to get all this over with.

Once again Joey watched her walk away from him. It was so weird. The effect that she had on him. He should see her as family, but he knew he didn't. And he had an inkling that she didn't see him like it either. And again, those dark and wrong thoughts entered his mind. How beautiful she was, how damaged and fragile she was, how he would do anything to protect her. _I need to stop this_ he yelled inwardly rubbing his face roughly. _She's my cousin, I need to stop these thoughts_ he added on keeping his head between his palms. But that was much easier said than done.

"Hey Luce!" Lauren smiled at her friend as she opened the door allowing the girl entry. She noticed the place was deadly quiet. "Where's your dad?".

"He's taken Bobby to the cinema!" Lucy replied her voice low and filled with hurt.

"You okay? Joey told me about what happened!" Lauren said as sympathetically as she could. The blonde just shrugged and turned her back on her.

"No I'm not okay Lauren. And I thought he had, I saw you together earlier, and by the looks of it you obviously thought he had done the right thing!" She snarled out bitterly as the images of the two hugging plagued her brain. It just didn't fit. The way they hugged. It was so… so intimate. Like they knew something no one else knew.

Lauren recoiled at how harsh the girls words were. "He was a bit down so I was talking to him about it, where's the crime in that!" Lauren bit back instantly going on the defence. There was no way Lucy was going to take all this out on her. No way at all.

"I've been texting you for hours, I actually needed you tonight Lauren. For the first time in a long time I needed you, and you decided to take his side over mine!" Lucy growled turning to look at the slightly taller girl.

"What? That's ridiculous, you're both my friends. What happened had nothing to do with me. I was there for him, and now I'm here for you!" She half yelled back her hands clenched tightly at her side. This was all she needed right now.

"You're only here because you feel you have to…" She said back her entire body filled with anger. She knew she was reacting over the top but she couldn't help it. Anger and jealousy. Jealous that Lauren was now all close with the boy who she had actually fallen for.

"No I'm here because you're my friend Lucy!" Lauren shouted back not believing what she was hearing.

"Oh really, my friend…. Pfft if you were my friend you wouldn't be taking the boy who had broken my heart in, hugging him and comforting him!" She said back angrily her eyes blazing with jealousy.

"He's my cousin Lucy, I'm not gonna see him on the street am I. You know what… you wonder why he finished you Lucy. Look at yourself, you're clingy, needy, jealous that he's spending time with his cousin!" Lauren yelled advancing on the smaller girl. She couldn't stop the words escaping her mouth. Lucy fronted up to her the girls glaring daggers at each other.

"You don't act like cousins!" Lucy spat getting right up in Lauren's face. She hadn't realised just how intimidating the Branning girl was. But she wasn't backing down from this, she was way too angry. Lauren visibly flinched at her words. Was it that obvious. "Cousin's really roll around drunk on the floor together, climb all over each other, flirt with each other. Yeah Lauren I saw your little drunken tumble outside the Vic. I bet you put it into his head to finish with me so you could have him to yourself".

"You're sick if you think that Lucy! You've got major issues you know that!" Lauren growled angrily looking down at the girl but she couldn't meet her eyes. There was some substance to her words, but she wouldn't admit that, not to her.

"Me got the issues, this coming from the girl who canes bottles of wines and sleeps with anything with a pulse" Lucy yelled back tension from their previous argument which was pretty much unresolved bubbling to the surface.

"This isn't about me Lucy. It's about you being a crazy bitch. I came here to see if you were okay, all you want is an argument all because your pissed that he finished you" Lauren literally screamed. She didn't need this. Not now. Not ever. "You wonder why people don't like you, we're finished Lucy. You said you needed me, all you needed me for was an argument. Well I'm not having it. You're on your own!" She spat turning her back on the blonde and storming out of the door slamming it shut behind her.

She cried out in anger her hand hitting the jagged wall causing her knuckles to split almost instantly. She didn't feel the pain though, only anger. And instead of heading home where she could calm down, she ended up where she normally did. The pub.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

She didn't know how long she had been out. Only that by now she was completely legless. She stumbled aimlessly across the square back towards she thought was her house, tripping over her own feet. The anger had long gone, washed away with the vodka's. All that was left was the hurt, and the ringing of Lucy's words in her ears. As much as she wanted to say the girl was wrong, she wasn't. She was right. And her own thoughts, they were wrong.

But the heart wanted what it couldn't have. Lauren always wanted what she couldn't have. And she couldn't have Joey. He was off limits, family, cousin. But the thought, in her inebriated state it was thrilling, she could have him. If she wanted him. And want him she did. The bond they had formed, at first she honestly thought it was blood recognizing kin, but now, this lust, this adoration, had formed into so much more. It was like a raging dragon trying to break free, and as much as she tried to keep the chains on it, the more time she was with him, the more her self-control broke apart. Her traitorous mind was wandering to places it shouldn't go. Forbidden dark places. And the lines were blurring, the lines between right and wrong were crashing together.

She half crawled up the steps to her house and somehow managed to get into her home. Quietly she shut the door behind her, even though she could hear the tv still on quietly. Lauren staggered into the living room and was met with Joey, who was sat up, duvet around his legs staring at her anxiously.

"Where have you been?" He whispered not wanting to disturb the sleeping Brannings. He stood and walked over to her. She was reeking of booze so his question was pointless.

Lauren just laughed quietly and waved her hands dramatically. "Me and Lucy had an argument, so I went to the pub!" She answered simply swaying back and forth and he placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her. When she lifted her hand again he instantly noticed the swollen, bloody knuckles.

"What the hell?" He said lifting the hand to his face to inspect the wounds. "Lauren what did you do?" Worry and anger filled his voice. He didn't expect her to be someone who would attack things. Looks like they were more alike than they knew.

"Hit the wall. No big deal, didn't hurt!" She slurred laughing again and pulling her hand from him she placed it on his strong arm to hold herself up. Unconsciously her hand tightened around his bicep and a mischievous smile came to her lips.

"Lauren let me clean that for you!" Joey ordered trying to grab her hand but she pulled it away from him again. After a while he gave up trying to grab the flailing wrist and so decided that completely restraining her would be the best course of action. He grabbed both her arms and pinned them to her sides, but the movement brought them extremely close together. Joey felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he felt her slim arms beneath his palms. "Lauren come on, tell me what happened?!" He asked kindly and almost as soon as he spoke the words the playful gleam in her eye went and they were instantly replaced with the glassiness that came with tears.

"She blamed me, started an a-argument!" She hiccupped drunkenly. "Basically said I was a slapper with a drink problem, blamed me for you two breaking up! And I just lost it!" She answered truthfully and with that she slumped forward into his strong arms. Her head nestled into the crook of his neck and she clung to his upper body. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist offering her the comfort she definitely needed. He could feel the wetness of her tears on his neck but that didn't matter. He was practically holding her drunken form upright. But he didn't leave her go. Instead he rested his head on her's and even through the stench of vodka he could smell the sweet shampoo she used on her hair.

"You're not a slapper Lauren!" He mumbled into her hair as she managed to get herself under control. "Don't listen to what Lucy said, she was upset that's all!" He spoke and with that she pulled back from him, her hands now burning into his solid chest. They were closer together now than before.

"But she was right!" She said the tears and overflow of emotions beginning to sober her up. "She said that I was on your side, glad that you broke up. And she's right…" She trailed off her voice quietening with every word. This was it, she couldn't control the words, she was way too far passed clean living, passed caring anymore.

Joey just looked at her shock filling his features. _What was she going on about? Was she saying_… His inner questions were answered though when all of a sudden the air around them got thick, and the gap was closing. He couldn't string a thought together, any coherent sentence was disappearing as soon as it came.

And that was when he felt her soft, tear filled lips on his. Heat swelled through his body yet he was frozen in shock. Unconsciously his own moved against hers. But the rest of his body couldn't move. He couldn't respond fully to the kiss. Lauren gripped his arms hard. She was kissing him, kissing Joey, kissing her cousin. It was that thought that flipped her stomach and slapped her hard back to reality. She jumped back from him eyes wide and filled with lust, horror, disgust and bliss.

The contact on his lips vanished and when he opened her eyes the only thing he got was a flash of dark hair fleeing through the door and going up the stairs. When he finally found his limbs he jogged after her but when he reached the bottom of the stairs she had gone. He looked up them longing for her to reappear at the top so they could talk about what had happened but she didn't. With a resigned sigh he walked back into the living room and practically collapsed on the settee. He licked his moist lips and he was greeted with tang of salty tears. Her tears.

It was a spur of the moment thing. A drunken mistake. All these scenarios were going through his mind. But that monster he wanted to keep tamed was escaping, telling him what he wanted to hear. She kissed him. And she liked it. And so did he.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**DUN DUN DUHHHH. So what's gonna happen next then. I wanted to get this out early, simply because I really want to explore not only the lust, but also the deep emotional connection that they've acquired. It's not all plain sailing though, this was just a kiss, not the start of the actual relationship, just a little taster for you all. Thanks again guys, and let me know what you think, no flames though. If it's not your cup of tea then just don't read it, I honestly couldn't care.**

**Peace out my lovely people.**

**Gwen.**


	3. I'll Be Right Beside You Dear

Lauren toddled down the stairs gingerly. Her head was pounding and all she wanted right now was a glass of water and a paracetmol. Quietly she went straight into the kitchen and got what she needed. As well as that though she wanted to go and sit down in the living room but shame prevented her movements. She couldn't believe what she had done the night before. She had kissed Joey. She'd given into temptation and kissed someone she couldn't have. Wouldn't have. A loud audible groan left her lips. It was so wrong what she had done, but even through her drunken stupor it had felt so right.

She didn't know how long she had been stood there supporting her weight on the surfaces but that voice she wanted to hide from resonated from behind her bringing her out of her musings and she turned to face the source of them. "Lauren" He said quietly hovering in the doorway not knowing how close he should stand to her.

"Morning…" She half whispered her body tense as she looked at the boy.

"How are you feeling?" He asked sheepishly visibly seeing how distressed her actions from last night were making her.

"My head and hand are killing me!" She answered honestly looking down on her split knuckles which had swollen up considerably and still had dried crusty blood covering them. He spotted the angry markings and threw caution to the wind and stormed across the kitchen grabbing her hand and studying it. She jolted at the feel of his skin on hers and tried to pull her hand away as she did last night but he caught a tight hold of her wrist halting her movements.

"Sit!" Joey spoke up pushing her down into the kitchen chair whilst he grabbed a tea towel and soaked it under the cold water. Sitting down opposite her he grabbed her hand again and dabbed at the wound causing a string of curses to escape Lauren's lips. "Sorry!" He replied attending to the wound a bit more tenderly.

She watched him clean her hand, how careful he was not to hurt her, how gently he twirled her hand in his. And as every fibre of her being screamed for her to rip her hand from his grasp, she found herself unable to do so. Unable to abandon the heat that was coursing through her, unable to pull her lingering and hungry gaze away from him. They sat in continued silence their eyes occasionally meeting for the smallest of seconds before Lauren diverted her gaze awkwardly as memories of the night before flooded back to her. And even though she shifted her gaze she could feel his eyes burning into her, almost forcing her to look up at him once more. "Lauren… What happened last night…" Joey began but instantly Lauren pulled her now bandaged hand back and stood up placing a distance between them.

"Don't Joey. It was a mistake. A stupid drunken mistake that shouldn't have happened!" She growled keeping her voice low as to not wake her sleeping family who were oblivious to the events unfolding downstairs. "I don't know what I was thinking! Actually I wasn't thinking because I was drunk!" She said looking everywhere but at him. He too now stood, arms crossed tightly across his chest mixed emotions flickering across his face.

"Lauren-" He said but once more she cut across him with her ramblings.

"I don't know what came over me. You're my cousin. It's disgusting, it was stupid!" She continued on her tangent pacing the kitchen. She hadn't seen him move towards her until he was stood towering over her his face filled with anger and confusion.

"What if it wasn't stupid!" He blurted out firmly and his words instantly halted her movements. Her eyes widened in shock as she was almost paralyzed to the spot. He moved even closer to her, knowing that he shouldn't, but he had no control over his limbs. "Have you ever thought of how I feel throughout this?!" He asked anger slipping through his words. He hated not being in control, he used girls, they had to work to be with him. But she didn't. And he didn't know what he was feeling. But it was something he had never ever felt before. He lifted his hand a brushed a loose strand of hair back behind her ear his hands leaving invisible burns on her pale face. "I didn't respond as much, because you were drunk and didn't want to take advantage!".

"Joey-" She practically squeaked out not knowing what to do. She was trapped between him and the work top his arms locking her there.

"Just listen to me for once Lauren. Yes it's wrong. It's so wrong, but you can't help the way you feel. And neither can I!" He growled out. His voice hadn't softened, it seemed to get more angry as he spoke. _What was wrong with him?._

Lauren's mind was in overdrive as she tried to process the words. He was telling her he felt the same. That he cared for her, like she did him. He was so close she could feel the heat coming off of his skin, transferring onto hers. But his face looked so stricken, so torn, so angry. "What makes you think that I feel for you?" She challenged matching his anger with her own, he was trying to intimidate her into an answer. An answer she didn't even know truly herself.

A cocky smirk played on his lips. "You made that pretty obvious last night when you kissed me and said how jealous you were of Lucy!" He growled back his face only inches from her own.

"Are you forgetting I was drunk!" She bit back trying to push her way passed his arms, the closeness getting too much to handle. But his grip on the surfaces that trapped her was too strong and she was pinned between him and the solid worktops.

"Drunken mind speaks a sober heart Lauren!" He retorted instantly getting closer to her with every word. "I'm not good at this!" He said through gritted teeth as he tried to calm his raging emotions. "And you're not making it easier for me!" He continued and ever so slowly his face and posture began to un-tense.

"Oh so you want me to be easy do you!" She snarled back taking his words completely out of context. She didn't know whether she was coming or going. Whether to slap him or kiss him.

"That's not what I'm saying Lauren!" He said his anger picking up once more. He moved his arms from the surfaces and instead took a hold of her forearms gripping them roughly. "I-… I" He said but he couldn't get the words out. So he decided that actions speak louder than words. He leaned forward and crushed her lips with his own. It wasn't gentle in the slightest, it was rough and aggressive, yet she responded almost instantly with her own fierceness. He pushed her back against the counters hard as his assault on her mouth continued. His hand went through her hair whilst hers gripped his shoulder blades and the nape of his neck pulling him closer. It was as if all the pent up tension between them was being unleashed in this one moment.

Any coherent thought or witty retort that she had in her head had flown straight out as soon as his lips smothered hers. She wanted him, she shouldn't but she did. And now she knew for certain that he did too. He was kissing her, he made the first move. She could feel his tongue skate along her bottom lip and she instantly granted him access as their tongues danced and battled with each other, both trying to dominate the kiss. His hands tugged at her hair roughly whilst her nails dug deep into the skin of his shoulder causing a light groan from him. She smiled into the kiss not believing she was getting this reaction out of him.

His hands roamed from her hair down to her waist forcing them even closer together. Finally though the need for air became too much and they both pulled away Joey resting his forehead on hers looking down into her eyes. Neither could speak as they sucked in lungful's of air. Lauren looked up at him and the anger had gone from his face. His cheeks were flushed from the lack of oxygen and his eyes were filled with lust and longing. The kiss was like none she had ever had before. It was so passionate. She panted lightly finally getting her breath back. But as soon as her muddled mind regained its senses that voice returned. _Incest. . Disgusting. Wrong. So wrong_. The elation had gone from her body and dread swam around her instead. She'd let her guard down. Let her mask slip, and now she was open, vulnerable. _Cousin. Family. Blood. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong_.

"I'm sorry!" She whispered out before pushing him away and doing what she always did. Ran. She ran through the house and straight out the front door ignoring the sting of the harsh cold wind on her hot and swollen lips. Joey bolted after her determined not to let her run away like she had last night. He slipped his shoes on and practically jumped the stairs. In the distance he could see a flash of raven hair disappear around the corner and he pursued her relentlessly. "Lauren!" He called loudly after her ignoring the glances he was getting off the people setting up their stalls. "Lauren please!" He yelled again starting to finally catch her up.

Lucy was opening the café when the speeding figure of her ex friend bolted past her. She watched her go anger filling her body, but that surged when she saw Joey barrelling through the square calling after her. He never chased her. Ever. But what was it that made him be chasing her like a mad man. Her curiosity was peaked. _What was going on?._

She had no clue where she was running to. She just had to get away. Away from him. But he wouldn't let that, his voice was getting closer and closer to her every single time he called out. She couldn't deal with it. Not this feeling. It was unnatural. Forbidden. She side stepped down one of the narrow lanes hoping to get rid of him but he was closer than she thought. Before she knew it a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her waist and she was spun around and forced up against the grubby wall of the dark passageway. "Just stop!" He said to her, that firmness there again. His hands had a hold of her arms once more, restricting her movements. She wasn't getting away again. No way. "Listen to me!" He said a bit more softly this time and she relaxed under his touch finally.

"We can't do this Joey!" She said quietly as if someone would hear them. "It's not right. We're cousins, your dads my uncle. We have the same blood!" She practically whispered once again not daring to look at him.

"I know it's not right. To everyone else though. But to me it's right and I know that it's the same to you! That's all that matters!" He said his voice filled with a conviction she'd never seen him show. He moved in closer, filling her personal bubble. "This is between us. No one else. We're grown adults who can make our own decisions!" He added on determination lacing his dulcet tones.

She met his eyes once again. His words were so empowering, so emotional. And she knew that he meant every single word of it. It was like talking to another man. Gone was the hard man, bad boy façade he strolled around cockily with. He was completely stripped down, open and expressing exactly what he felt. Her hand lifted to his face and rested on his lightly stubbled cheek. "Do you mean that?" Lauren questioned insecurely. She knew his reputation, knew what he was like when it came to girls. There was no way she was going to be just another notch on his bedpost. "How you feel about me? Do you mean it?!".

He just smiled at her and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. It was such a simple gesture, such an intimate gesture. He pulled her into a tight embrace his big arms swamping her small frame. Finally she allowed herself to really relax into him, mould herself into his chest. "I may mess girls around Lauren. But I wouldn't do that to you! All I know is what I feel for you is something I've never felt before. For anyone" He spoke strongly arms tightening around her.

They stood there for god knows how long, wrapped up in each other's arms. So it was official, they were going somewhere that was frowned upon. The wrong path. But they knew that they could never fight what they had. "We'll take it slow, and keep it between us yeah! I don't wanna jump straight in at the deep end and ruin it!" Lauren spoke her voice muffled by his t-shirt.

"We'll take it as slow as you want" He said back calmly resting his head on top of hers. He had tasted the forbidden fruit so to say. And he most definitely liked it.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Lauren was sat in hers flicking idly through the channels. Joey had walked her back and then had been called away for an hour before he had to start his trial afternoon in the car lot with her dad. He didn't tell her where he was going, just gave her a quick chaste kiss in the hallway and then he took off. So here she was sat all alone bored out of her mind. She tried to focus on the tv but her brain was just replaying the mornings events. They had done it. Her instincts had been and he reciprocated her feelings to him. She didn't know what they were exactly. Whether it was lust or something more but she judged it was the latter. Was it the thrill, the danger of what they had that attracted her so much to him? These questions were driving her completely insane.

The shrill beeping of her mobile snapped her attention back to the land of the living and she picked it up checking the message.**_ Come to the park please!._ **_Why was Joey at the park, why wasn't he in work?_ With a groan she chucked on her leather jacket and headed out of the house making her way down over to the park which was a short distance away. She expected to see him sat there waiting for her but he wasn't. Instead he was handcuffed to the small water spraying flower an angry look on his features.

"What the hell?" Lauren said eyebrows raised in amusement and confusion as she approached his suited and booted form.

"They threw the key over there somewhere!" Joey spoke pointing to the bench which was along the wall. Lauren said nothing as she made her way over to it and picked up the small silver key.

As she approached him again the key in one hand she stopped a foot away. "I'm not uncuffing you until you tell me what's happened?" She challenged staring at him intently. Joey groaned and rubbed his face with his free hand.

"Lucy found out that I kissed Whitney a few weeks ago! She wanted to get back at me for that and for breaking up with her" He said sheepishly and colour instantly flooded Lauren's face. He had kissed Whitney. Her best friend. Seeing the change in her demeanour he instantly went on the apology. "It was nothing Lauren, Tyler had done my head in and I thought I'd get back at him by doing that!" He said his voice laced with panic.

"You did what?! You really think that much of yourself don't you! Think you can get any girl you want, is that what it is with me?!" She growled back. She didn't know why she was angry. It was well before anything remotely happened between the both of them, but those insecurities that plagued her were coming straight to the fore front.

Joey scoffed at her hand reached for the key but she stepped back holding it up just out of his grasp. "Lauren just un-cuff me please and we can talk about this. If you don't un-cuff me then you're dad is going to fire me and I really need this job!" He pleaded with her. "I'm sorry, if that's what you want to hear okay!" He said moving forward again but still she was out of his grasp.

"You don't mean that!" She growled angrily. A tense silence filled the space between them a quiet battle of wills. Finally though she stepped forward and reluctantly began to un-lock the solid steel. He moved closer to her than necessary and lifted his hand pushing the hair behind her ear tenderly as he had done earlier on in the day.

"I do. I'm sorry okay!" He said softer. She could feel the anger melting away and his gentle touch. Finally she met his eyes his hand still on her face. "Okay… You should get to work! I'll meet you later or something!" Lauren said about to walk away from him but he grabbed her arm holding her back.

"Thank you. Honestly it was nothing okay! You… you're special Lauren!" She nodded at him and sent him a half hearted smile before heading back to her house, Joey sprinting the other direction towards the car lot. She couldn't believe his nerve. Yes it was a while ago, but the fact that he did that to Lucy made her think would he do the same to her. But then his words were ringing in her ears. 'Special' They were filled with a kindness, a vulnerability she'd never seen him express when he was with the blonde. So with a loud sigh she headed off to the Vic. She needed a drink.

As soon as Lauren entered the Vic she was instantly greeted by Whitney who was sat at the bar talking to Fatboy. "Hey Whit!" Lauren smiled sitting down next to her friend who sent her a warm smile.

"You alright Lauren?" She grinned turning away from Fatboy who had been called away to serve one of the punters. Lauren nodded and decided to come straight out with it.

"Just saw Joey at the park. You kissed him?" She asked trying to hold out the bitterness in her voice. She couldn't let on anything about their secret liaisons.

Whitney cringed and gestured for Lauren to keep her voice down. "Actually he kissed me! And was acting all cocky about it!" Whitney said quietly looking at Lauren through narrowed eyes.

"You've got a boyfriend. And he, well at the time he had a girlfriend. How the hell did that happen?" She continued to prod following suit and keeping her voice low.

"I didn't ask him to do it!" Whitney growled back accusingly. "He was bad mouthing Tyler and wanted to prove some stupid point and kissed me! But I pushed him away!" She added slightly angered at her friends accusations.

Lauren scoffed loudly unable to stop herself. "You've got a boyfriend Whit! You could have easily stopped him from kissing you.." She growled at her friend jealousy consuming her. She was about to continue but stopped when she could see a very pissed off looking Tyler stood behind Whitney, arms crossed across his chest. Whitney followed Lauren's eyesight and as soon as her eyes landed on her boyfriend she froze up completely. "Tyler I can-" She began to plead her case but he cut across her.

"Save it Whit!" Tyler said hurt lacing his voice as he turned on his heel and stormed out of the vic.

"Thanks for that Lauren!" Whitney yelled at the tall brunette causing everyone in the pub to turn and look at the scene before them. With that Whitney sprinted out of the pub after her boyfriend leaving Lauren sat there, all alone once more.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

The hours had wore on and after being sat with her mother in the Vic telling her all about the fallout with Whitney she had decided to call it a day. "I'll be home in about an hour or two, your dads shutting up the lot now and coming to meet me, you got your key?" Tanya asked kindly glad that her daughter had told her about her current dilemma. She was so proud of the child she had produced, so intelligent, kind. Lauren nodded at her mum and with a light wave she left the pub and was about to head over to the house but decided to go and check on the R&R to see if Joey was about. They really needed to talk about what had happened throughout the day.

She made her way down into the noisy club and scanned her eyes for the handsome man but finding no sign of him she was about to turn and leave when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned and smiled lightly thinking it was the one she was looking for but instead she was met with a small group of lads who had obviously had way too much to drink. "Leaving already darling!" The one who had a hold of her arm drawled. He looked at her with a predatory gleam as did his other pals.

She yanked her arm from his grasp and scowled at him. "Yes, and I ain't your darling!" She grumbled back turning to leave once again but this time he grabbed her arm a lot more forcefully tugging her back so she was right in front of him.

"Come on, let me by you a drink. Loosen you up!" He slurred trying to move in for a kiss but before he even had a chance she punched him hard and took a step back from him, eyes blazing.

The man whipped around instantly and stepped forward menacingly. "Bitch!" He growled about to strike out at her but as he pulled his hand back a large body stepped in front of Lauren and floored the boy before he could even move. "JOEY!" She cried out grabbing his arm and pulling him back stopping him from attacking the boy again.

The boy he had floored stumbled to his feet and went for Joey but his friends held him back, obviously frightened of the other man. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" The drunk man yelled across the music trying to get at Joey. "Can't help that the ladies love me!".

"She said she didn't want a drink, or get loosened up as you said. Now get out!" Joey snarled his stance strong and protective, almost completely blocking the girl from their predatory eyes. Lauren still had her hand on his arm just to make sure he wouldn't lunge forward. The bouncers turned up and grabbed a hold of the group of boys ushering them out of the club forcefully.

Finally Joey turned to look at Lauren checking her over to make she was okay. Without speaking he took her hand and quickly slipped them both through to the back office. "Did they hurt you?!" He asked looking at her arms and he could see some faint red scratches where his hand had gripped her. His face contorted angrily. "I'm gonna kill him!" He growled angrily turning to leave and look for the boy but Lauren stepped in front of him placing her hands on his chest to push him back a little.

"I'm fine Joey, he's the one who's gonna be suffering in the morning, a punch from me and a punch from you!" She said reassuringly to him eliciting a small smile onto his angry face which was slowly ebbing away.

"Remind me to never get you angry!" He chuckled lightly cooling off from the confrontation. She smiled at him her anger at him from their minor spat in the park long forgotten. She couldn't believe how fast he had jumped to her aide.

"You've been warned!" She laughed and only then did she realise her hands were still on his chest and she brought her hands back down to her sides.

"Why was you here?" Joey asked curiously. She had come on her own, and she didn't seem to be distressed.

"I came to look for you actually, me and Whit had a falling out. I confronted her on the whole kiss thing, and Tyler overheard!" She groaned sheepishly bowing her head slightly. She really hadn't meant or planned for Tyler to know and couldn't help but feel guilty for that. She didn't intentionally want to hurt her friend. "So I hope your hand isn't hurting too much because it wouldn't surprise me if Tyler will come looking for you tomorrow!".

"He's nothing I can't handle!" Joey spoke back calmly nodding at her. A small cocky grin came to his face and Lauren raised an eyebrow at him. "What?!" She said wondering what he was smirking at.

"You confronting Whitney as you put it. Jealous are we!" He winked and she slapped his arm playfully.

"Says the man who had just floored someone for me. Marking your territory are we!" She mocked playing him at his own game. Joey just rolled his eyes at her, he loved the banter that flew between them. She challenged him at everything with her fiery nature. He was sure that was one of the elements that drew him to her. Most girls he had been with had been doe eyed airheads who did anything he asked. But she was different, so different. She had her own mind, her own voice, her own opinions.

With a quick scan around him to make sure no one was looking he closed the gap between them and kissed her in one quick movement. She jolted surprised by his actions but smiled against his lips. Pulling back from him her own eyes looked around. She couldn't see anyone, and the only sound that hit her ears was the blaring music. "What if someone walks in?!" She laughed as he backed her up so she was leaning up against the wall.

"I think it's quite exciting really!" He laughed capturing her mouth with his again. He just couldn't stop himself from kissing her. He didn't want to stop kissing her. Once again though she pulled back away from him looking up into his dark hungry eyes.

"It won't be exciting if we get caught!" She began slowly peeling herself away from him and her position against the wall. "We've got to be careful. To us this is fine, but to other people… It's, It's wrong okay!" She said and he looked a little hurt at her words, like a wounded puppy. She moved closer to him and pressed a quick chaste kiss on his lips. "I'm not saying it is. You know how I… how I feel about you, we just can't take silly chances okay!" She added softly.

He nodded knowing that deep down she was right. Didn't mean he had to like it though. "Alright. Come on then, let's head back to the house. I just finished my shift when I came to rescue you!" He laughed nudging her sides and she scoffed loudly at him as he opened the office door for her to step out before him.

"Oh my very own knight in shining armour. You think way to much of yourself Joey!" She chuckled slapping him before they both headed out of the club. They walked in silence across the square just enjoying each other's company, but the fleeting moment was broken when from nowhere a figure slammed into Joey sending him flying to the ground. Lauren went to help him when she felt a pair of arms grab her and hold her back. "JOEY!" She called out wrenching forward only to be pulled back to whoever was holding her.

Joey was wrestling a man on the floor and she could only yell as loud as possible when another boy jumped in and started to kick her boyfriend. Cousin. "Not so hot now are you pretty boy!" The guy yelled and she instantly recognised the voice. The boys from ten minutes previously.

Joey though didn't seem very fazed. He threw the boy that was on top of him off and jumped to his feet launching himself at the other boy. Lauren reacted instinctively and threw her head back straight into whoever was holding hers jaw. The grasp on her loosened and she heard a loud crack and the person howled in pain. She ran towards the blonde boy who was getting to his feet and pushed him away from Joey but got a solid back hand in the face for her efforts sending her straight to the ground as well, her head connecting with the cold concrete heavily.

Joey spotted Lauren go down and a wave of adrenaline rushed over him. He threw his fist out hitting one of the boys as hard as he could and he crumpled to the ground rolling around clutching his face. He ran over to help Lauren to her feet and pull her out of the way but he was forcefully pushed to the ground again. "Don't you touch her!" He yelled as a hard kick was sent straight into her stomach. Her body seemed to lift a foot off the ground before she fell straight back down, pain racking her side.

"OI!" A loud shout from just outside the pub hit their ears and several footsteps came rushing their way. In a swift movement the group that had jumped them took off running in a hefty sprint. Joey staggered back up to his feet and took a hold of Lauren wrenching her up to her feet. When they looked up they could see Max, Jack and Ray barrelling towards them. Several people were filing out of the pub, hearing the commotion.

"Are you okay?!" Joey asked worriedly looking at the cut and bruised girl who was shaking in his grasp. She nodded her head still winded from the kick and he wrapped a supportive arm around her waist. They watched as Ray sprinted past them still following the group.

"Lauren? Joey?!" Max half cried grabbing a hold of his daughter worriedly. "What happened?!" He yelled panic filling his voice as he took in the state of his daughter and nephew.

"We're okay!" Joey said speaking for the both of them as he sent a fearful glance at the girl who was clutching onto his arm. Before he could speak a flash of blonde appeared in front of them.

"Lauren darling!" Tanya cried horrified taking her daughters bloodied face in her hands. "Come on let's get you two back to the house!" She said ushering them towards the house. No matter how much Max and Tanya tried prying her from his grasp he refused to let go. Ray appeared alongside them breathing heavily.

"I couldn't catch up to them I'm sorry!" He apologized and Derek and Jack thanked him for helping. They walked past the people who were hanging outside the pub with open mouths.

"I'm okay!" Lauren winced scrunching her face up lightly. She looked at Joey who had a nasty cut on the side of his head which had a fair amount of blood dripping from it. "Are you okay?!" She asked him quietly her hand still clutching his arm tightly.

"Yeah, you're bleeding!" He said softly noticing the blood coming from her lip and forehead. She shrugged gingerly and they tuned out the people fussing around them, sharing a knowing look of worry.

In a minute they were pushed into the living room and Joey placed Lauren down on the settee carefully noticing how tense she was as he did so. A flash of pain went across her features and his anger was well past boiling point. "Max go and get me cloth and some water!" Tanya barked as her and Alice sat down in front of the cousins. "What happened?! Are you okay? Where are you hurt?" She asked worriedly her motherly instincts in overdrive as raised her daughters chin to inspect the marks.

"I'm fine mum, Joey took the brunt of it!" Lauren said through gritted teeth looking between the people in the room.

"Joey what happened?!" Alice asked looking at her older brother with caring eyes.

"These guys were hassling Lauren in the club, they were getting carried away so she punched one of them, then I got there and got in a fight with them. When we came out they must have been waiting for us and attacked!" Joey groaned his head throbbing from the several blows he had received.

"Jesus, I'll call the police!" Jack said pulling out his phone but Joey abruptly stopped him. "No it's pointless, there's nothing they can do and they won't be around here again!" He said and Jack hesitantly listened and placed his phone back in his pocket. Max entered the room a bowl of water and some cloths and handed them to Tanya. Alice and Tanya split the rags and began to wipe away the blood of their families face. Joey felt Lauren's entire body wince as Tanya dabbed the wet rag against the gash on her forehead from where she hit the curb head first. His hand instinctively grasped slowly for her wrist, a small amount of comfort but comfort none the less.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more to stop them hitting Lauren Max!" Joey said to the man who was pacing angrily around the living room running a hand across his shaven head.

"Joey shut up. You had two of them kicking and punching you, if it's any consolation I think I broke one of their noses!" Lauren said half heartedly causing Tanya to stop wiping her face. "Well I had to get them off me somehow. So I headbutted him" She added on not knowing why they were all looking at her with strange expressions.

"That's not the point Lauren, you could have gotten seriously hurt. The both of you could!" Max growled his pacing continuing. "I swear if I get my hands on them I'll wring their necks!". Joey turned his head to look at her a mixture of horror and pride on his face. _That's my girl._

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Night had completely fallen and now everyone had retired to bed. Even though she had taken two painkillers for the pain in her head and ribs she just couldn't sleep and so with a quiet groan she slipped out of bed, making sure not to disturb her sister who was sleeping soundly in the bed opposite of her and she crept down the stairs.

It was all quiet but she knew he wouldn't be asleep. Popping her head around the door she found her thesis to be right. He was lying across the settee, wide awake but lying in almost complete darkness, the only light being the moon creeping through the front window. He heard her coming in and instantly stood up walking towards her. She shut the living room door quietly and as soon as she did he pulled her to him, loosening his grasp when he heard a hiss of pain escape her lips. "How are you feeling?!" He asked pulling back and looking down at her.

She smiled at him her lip cracking at the movement but she knew she needed to reassure him. "I'm fine. Looks like you were right!" She said to him and he stared at her curiously. "Before those idiots jumped us, you were saying how you were my Knight in shining armour! Looks like you were right" She laughed quietly into his chest inhaling his musky cologne scent which was now only a faint aroma, but she could smell it.

She could feel his chest reverberate as he laughed quietly with her. "Well you did your bit as well wonder Branning!" He teased his hands rested around her gently. "Headbutts, breaking noses!" He whispered as too not wake the others in the house. Pulling apart he led over to the settee to sit down and once again a pained expression filled her features as she sat down. "Lemme have a look!" He ordered and pulled up the hem of her t-shirt slowly. When he did he realised why she was wincing so much. An angry black and purple bruise covered half of her left side. He brushed his fingers across it gently, so gentle that she barely felt his touch. "I want to kill them!" Joey growled protectively. Whereas his face had more damage done to it than hers, her torso had taken a nasty hit.

"Honestly Joey it's fine, just sore that's all!" She reassured once more touched by his fussing but seeing no need for it. Gritting his teeth lightly he let go of the t-shirt and she placed her hands over his. "It's fine! I'm fine!" She continued making sure he knew even though he was still upset about it. Sighing in the silence she leaned forward this time holding back the pained groan that wanted to escape and kissed his lips quickly. As she pulled back he seemed to spring up from his crouched position with her hastily putting his mouth back over hers pushing her backwards so she was leaning back against the sofa. One of his hands instantly threaded through her hair as he sat himself down alongside her. His other grazed along her side careful not to touch her injured ribs. She responded to the embrace nipping at his bottom lip eagerly but he decided to slow it down, feeling her sore and split lip beneath his own and the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her.

But she seemed to feel otherwise and worked at his lips aggressively and he complied with her wants instantly. He tried to say no to her but the red blooded male in him surged to the forefront and he succumbed to her intensity. Both fought to dominate the kiss and in the heat of the moment Lauren moved from her spot and straddled his lap the groan of pain being masked as a groan of pleasure. His hands gripped her hips tightly tugging her towards him so nearly every part of their body was flush together. Hers were clawing through his hair and along his solid chest and both could feel the want they both held for each other. The embrace was getting more heated by the second but it was broken when the noise of someone shuffling upstairs practically blew them apart.

Lauren climbed off Joey in a flash trying to get her breathing under control. Both waited in silence panting heavily and listening out for anymore sounds but none came. Joey looked at Lauren a twinkle in his eyes at the adrenaline he felt and she sent one back of her own an awkward laugh escaping her lips which were red and swollen. He leaned over again. "You need to go to bed!" Joey whispered between light kisses and Lauren nodded and got to her feet. Before she went she gave him a lingering kiss, savouring his taste and then headed towards the door. "Goodnight!" She smiled at him before slipping out of the door and back up the stairs.

"Goodnight!" He whispered quietly to himself before lying down on the settee. He couldn't get her out of his mind, and their moment was burned into his retinas. There was no way he'd be able to sleep after that.

* * *

**So again another one down. As I've said before, most of the interactions the two have they will have in EE as well, but I've put my own spin on them as you can tell. I hope you are all thoroughly enjoying, because I love writing this.**

**Peace out.**

**Gwen.**


	4. They Say The World Was Built For Two

The next morning Lauren walked into the café. By the time she had got up Max and Joey had gone to work, as had Tanya, and Abi and Oscar had gone to sixth form and school leaving her all alone. Her mother told her the night before that she wasn't going to go in so she could keep an eye on her daughter but Lauren had relented and said she was fine. So deciding to get out of the house and wanting nothing more than a coffee she went to the one place she knew she wasn't welcome.

Walking in she was glad to see that Lucy was in the kitchen area cooking some food so she slipped past and scanning the area she found Alice sat in the one of the corner tables. Slowly she made her way over and pulled out the chair opposite. "Lauren!" Alice chirped at her cousin giving her a quick hug though it was sort lived as she heard a small groan leave her lips. "Sorry!" She apologized sheepishly but Lauren waved it off. "How are you feeling this morning?!" She asked sweetly taking in her cousin's appearance. The cut on her forehead was already scabbing over but a crude bruise surrounded it standing out severely on her pale skin. Another bruise ringed around her left eye and her lip was swollen and sore making her look as if she'd gone a few rounds with Tyson.

"Sore but I'll be alright in a few days!" She smiled back her lip cracking once again. "Looks worse than it is honestly!" She reassured patting Alice's hand lightly. She knew how rough she must have looked, no matter how much make up she put over the markings it just didn't seem to cover it. She shifted her position a little her side aching painfully as she did so and she grimaced slightly.

"You sure you should be out. You should be resting!" Alice said kindly. She had been so worried when she had seen her brother and cousin hobbling away and towards the house.

"Alice it's okay. I'm in more pain lying around!" She laughed quietly her hands drumming on the table. "So what are your plans for today, anything interesting?!" Lauren asked deciding to get off topic as soon as she could. Talking about her bruises seemed to make them hurt more.

Alice took a sip of her tea and put it back down. "Nope, Dad wants to do something with me for lunch and that's it really!" Alice shrugged and Lauren smiled at her.

"Oh how fun, food with Derek!" Lauren shuddered eliciting a laugh from the short haired girl who had quickly become a very dear friend of hers. She was about to speak again when she looked up and could see Whitney and Lucy chatting up by the till. It was then that only Lucy seemed to have spotted her and they locked gazes. She could see Lucy's face wince and this prompted Whitney to turn around and look at who Lucy was. To say Whitney looked horrified was an understatement. In a flash she had scurried over to the table standing in front of Lauren.

"Oh my god what happened?!" Whitney said concern filling her voice which surprised Lauren as yesterday they had parted on very bad terms. Lauren didn't know what to say and thankfully Alice decided to speak up.

"Her and Joey were attacked by a group of boys last night!" She said to the raven haired girl who was studying her face intently.

"Are you okay?!" Whitney asked her voice filled with the tenderness of a best friend. Lauren nodded at her and diverted her gaze to the floor not knowing how she should act towards the girl. She didn't know whether to act like nothing had happened or not. "Actually Alice I think I am going to lie down, my ribs are killing me!" She excused and pushed herself out of her seat and towards the door of the café. She walked past Lucy who's eyes bore into her and she couldn't tell whether Lucy was pleased at what happened to her or shocked.

"Lauren wait!" Whitney called after her jogging out of the café to catch up with the taller girl. "Please!" She pleaded and jump in front of Lauren halting her movements.

"What Whit?!" She asked crossing her arms across her chest and looking at her friend.

"Can we talk?" She asked and Lauren sighed and nodded and went and sat on the bench in the square. "I know you didn't mean to tell Tyler about the whole Joey thing, you were just looking out for me that's all!" She admitted to her bruised friend.

"Yeah I was, I'd never purposely get you into trouble with him. How are things there? Did you work it out?!" Lauren asked hesitantly not knowing if she wanted to know the answer. She was the reason Lucy and Joey split, and she didn't want the same to happen to Whitney and Tyler.

"He's good. I explained it all, he really hates Joey though. Hoping they don't bump into each other anytime soon!" She shuddered not even wanting to think of the brawl that would happen between the men. "So you were jumped. Why? Who were they?!" Whitney asked curiously, she hadn't heard anything about it until she'd seen the girl.

"Group of boys tried coming onto me in the R&R, I punched one of them and then Joey got involved and got them kicked out. We left the club and they were waiting for us, and well the rest is history!" Lauren answered simply deciding that her friend deserved to know seems as she was genuinely concerned.

"Oh my god, you're lucky it wasn't worse!" Whitney cried out not believing what she was saying.

"It would have been if my Dad, Jack and Ray hadn't come out of the pub to see what was happening!" Lauren winced unconsciously her ribs throbbing as she moved. Whitney flinched not wanting to think of the alternative, she looked bad enough as it was. "So…" Lauren said changing the subject and letting a small smile come onto her face. "We good?".

Whitney smiled and pulled her friend into a one armed hug. "We're good!".

* * *

The day had worn on and Joey was now sat in the small office filing away all the paperwork for the car he had just flogged. Max was incredibly pleased with his new junior sales executive, noticing how he had a natural flare to selling the vehicles, especially the women which had made them both laugh. If only he knew that the only woman Joey had his eye on was his daughter. So now there he was, sat on his own whilst Max had gone down to one of the garages in Stratford to negotiate for some new cars.

He leaned back in his seat stretching his hands behind his head and putting his feet up on the table. As he began to relax he heard a quiet knock at the door and opening his eyes he was met with the smiling face of Lauren. "Working hard I see!" Lauren said sarcastically shutting the door behind her. He laughed lightly and pulled his feet down watching her approach a small paper bag in her hand. "Brought you something to eat, look like you need it!" She continued to tease as she handed him the bag but instead of grabbing the bag he grabbed her wrist and pulled her straight onto his lap in the chair.

"Joey!" She squealed at the unexpected movement and she slapped his chest in mock scolding. He smirked at her cockily and she rolled her eyes at the look. _He thought so much of himself_ she muttered inwardly but her thoughts were cut short by his warm lips over hers. Neither of them could stop kissing each other whenever they were close, it was an impulse, an instinct and they couldn't get enough of it. The stolen moments made it all the sweeter.

Lauren pulled back from him smiling dopily. "We need to be careful. What if my dad walks in?!" She said and he could pick up on the fear in her voice.

"He won't. He's down in Stratford, only left about 15 minutes ago. Won't be back for at least an hour!" He smiled peppering her neck and jaw with light kisses. He could feel her trying to resist his touch but she was failing epically as she clutched a hold of the lapels of his suit.

"Still what if someone comes in!" She said trying to hold herself together but she was losing her control as his lips worked her neck and jawline, hands tightening around his clothing.

"Stop thinking so much" He laughed between kisses continuing his work. "No one is going to come in so calm down!" He added looking at her a confident grin on his face before capturing her lips again. This time she wasn't as reluctant and allowed him to take control for a change. He pulled her right across him so she was straddling him on the chair and she couldn't help but run her hands across his chest and onto his shoulders. Without even knowing what she was doing her hands grabbed a hold of the lapels and slid the jacket down his arms and he flicked it off quickly. His hands were making quick work of her own leather jacket and he threw it onto the desk exposing more of her soft skin. She could feel him getting harder beneath her and so with every piece of will power she had she pulled away.

"We can't!" She said breathlessly jumping off of him and chucking on her jacket. "Not here!" She added on not ready for all that. Not yet. She still had her reservations about everything, still had that nagging voice at the back of her head telling her it was wrong, and until she quelled that she knew that physically she could never go that far until she was sure that this was right.

Joey just nodded, disappointed but understanding where she was coming from. It wasn't something they could rush into and he respected her so much more for her words. She wasn't afraid to say that she didn't want to go that far with him yet. He slipped his own jacket back on and stood walking her towards the door. "It's okay Lauren!" He smiled kissing her very softly to show that he meant it. "We'll take it slow like we said!" He added on and she nodded back at him leaning forward into his open arms. The two pulled apart and he pushed her hair back off of her face. "Thank you for coming by and for the food!" He said opening the door and letting her out.

"It's fine, I'll see you at home yeah!" She grinned jumping down the small step she sent him a wave and strolled off flicking a few looks over her shoulder, a knowing smile on both their faces.

* * *

The Brannings were sat around the dining table. For once there was no arguments, no yelling. Only laughter and joking around. Joey was sat next to Lauren and couldn't help but continually brush his leg against hers under the table causing her to blush lightly and kick him back. "So how are you enjoying working for him?" Tanya laughed looking at Joey who stopped his movements and turned his attention to the blonde.

"Well he ain't that bad as a boss!" Joey laughed causing the other's to snigger and Max gave him a pointed yet humorous look.

"Oi you have to be nice to me, I'm the one paying into your bank Joey!" Max laughed back tucking into his food.

"And he's the one who's got to put up with you, I think he's suffering more!" Lauren laughed at her dad who just rolled his eyes at his daughter. He couldn't help but notice that she was happier, perkier, not as snappy as usual. Once they had all finished food Tanya took all the dishes out and it was Lauren's turn to wash up this week. She groaned loudly not wanting to do it but her mood changed when Joey offered to help her out.

So there they were. Joey washing the dishes whilst Lauren wiped and put them away. "Who knew I would have got you under the thumb so quick!" Lauren sniggered at Joey who responded by flicking up the dish water straight at her.

"I am not under the thumb, just doing my bit!" He chuckled back continuing on with the washing. He hadn't felt this content, this much at home in a very, very long time. "Cause I'm a nice hardworking guy, you're the lazy one!" He bit back and she just whipped him with the tea towel the loud snap reverberating around the kitchen. He jumped at the contact and instantly turned around. "Right that's it!" He said quietly and threw a cup full of water over Lauren who cried out, before she could make any more noise and draw attention to them he closed the gap and kissed her silencing her squeals.

She laughed into the kiss, not being able to believe his antics. She wished he didn't have this hold over her. This control. She could be angry with him, yet he'd find a way to make her completely dissolve and crumble into his embrace. "I swear you want us to get caught!" She mumbled onto his lips, knowing she should stop but being unable to do so.

"I just can't help myself" He muttered back between kisses his hands knotting themselves into her damp hair. Their moment was once again broken by the shrill sound of Tanya's voice. "You finished out there yet, we're gonna chuck a film on!". The two pulled apart and Joey kissed her forehead gently and cupped her face. "Come on!" He grinned and half pushed her through the kitchen door the two of them unable to stop their laughter.

Once the film had finished everyone seemed to have gone to bed. And as usual the last two awake were Lauren and Joey. Both were sat on the settee, Lauren tucked tightly into his side whilst his arm was slung around her shoulders holding her close. Her head rested on his chest and the sound of his gentle rhythmic heartbeat was lulling her to sleep.

She couldn't believe they had got to this. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever predict that she would fall for him. Her cousin. She'd had her choice of guys, but they were always emotionally unavailable, and so she decided that one night stands would be the wisest option. Tyler, Darren, a string of other's who's name she didn't even know. And then he comes along, all cockiness and arrogance. Playing the big man, the hard man who uses girls, just as she had used guys. And it's him who captures her heart, the one man who was completely off limits, supposedly untouchable, he was now all hers.

"Tonight's been great hasn't it?!" Joey mumbled tiredly and she nodded against his chest.

"Yeah, I think my parents love you more than you they do me!" She scoffed quietly burying herself closer to him, absorbing as much warmth as she could from him. She never wanted to leave his side, she was that comfortable.

"For now. They won't when they realise that I'm with their little girl!" Joey shrugged trying to sound humorous but she could clearly hear the worry in his voice. Seeing his minor distress she turned her head to look up at him.

"That won't happen because they're not going to find out. Not for a long time!" She cooed back reassuringly. She didn't even want to think of her family's reaction if they ever found out. It would rip them apart.

"I don't want to hide this forever!" Joey said truthfully and she looked at him with tired eyes. "I want to be with you Lauren, and I want people to know! I want to show off my girlfriend to people, I want to be able to kiss you in front of everyone. That's never gonna happen around here is it?" He said softly and her eyes glazed over at the sweetness of his words.

"No it's not. If anyone found out… Well my dad would kill you, then me. My mum would probably never speak to me again, our friends wouldn't want to know us. And I want to show you off as well Joey, I want people to know that you are all mine!" She spoke changing her position so she had slid further up his side and they were practically head to head.

"Well how about… In a few weeks, we'll save up some money and we'll get away from here for a while. Just me and you, away from our families. Away from everyone. Maybe we could go and stay with my mum for a bit?" Joey said and Lauren's eyes widened. She was sure he was joking but as soon as she gazed into his brown orbs she knew he was serious.

"You want to run away together?" Lauren said hesitantly. She wanted to be with him, more than anything. And it couldn't hurt, a few weeks away, just the two of them. Free to do anything they wanted.

"It's not exactly running away babe, more like… a cooling down period. They'll find out eventually, because the rate we're going this isn't going to be hidden for long. And when they do, we can just up and leave, leave them behind us until they come to terms with it!" Joey said strongly. Lauren's breathing had gotten much deeper than before as she took in his words. And again, her resolve crumbled away.

"Who knew you were so sweet?" She smiled at him caressing his face gently.

"So is that a yes, shall we do it!" He asked, conviction filling his voice. He could see the torn expression on her face, she was confused, and filled with mixed emotions. But then after a few moments of deep thinking, a smile creeped onto her face.

"Yeah… Let's do it!" She smiled unable to say no to him. She wanted to be with him, she knew that straight away. And she wouldn't let anything prevent that. He smiled widely at her and took her up into his arms, kissing her with as much passion as she had seen him show. She was an adult now. She made her own decisions. And she wanted to be with him. More than anything in the world.

* * *

When Lauren awoke the next morning she was greeted by packed bags at the bottom of the stairs. She looked at them confused as to who would be going anywhere and made her way into the living room where her mother was bustling about and placing things into another small hold all. "What's going on?" Lauren asked a loud yawn escaping her lips.

"Your dad is taking me for a romantic night out in London, fancy restaurant, posh hotel! So you've got the place to yourself" She said chirpily as she busied herself with placing what she needed into the bags.

"What about Abs and Oscar?" Lauren asked hiding the smile that was trying to force itself onto her face.

"Oscar's going to your nan for the night and Abi's staying over one of her mates house from Sixth form! So no parties tonight, I'm trusting you!" Tanya said pointing at her daughter, as the smile she had tried to contain came out full blow. That meant that in the house tonight there would only be her and Joey. Alone.

"I won't I promise!" Lauren beamed back at her mother as she sat herself down.

"Look at you. Am I missing something?" Tanya pried curiously, seating herself down opposite her daughter and staring at her intently. She seemed different. She seemed happier, calmer, less angry, and content. Something she hadn't seen from her daughter in a very long time. And her mother's intuition was telling her that it had something to do with a boy.

"What you on about?" Lauren laughed awkwardly praying that her mother wasn't going to say what she thought she was.

"Well look at you. You're glowing!" She smiled at her daughter who had to fight to stop the blush creeping onto her cheeks. Before she even knew she had replied that Branning wit that she had inherited came out. "Must be Whitney's fake tan!" She said and her mother laughed loudly at those words.

"No not that kind of glowing. I love you but you are a miserable git most of the time, but recently all I've done is see you smiling. And you haven't been biting mine or your dads head off! Is there a boy involved?" Tanya chuckled and she got one out of Lauren too.

"Nope there's no boy mum. I guess… I don't know I've just grown up!" Lauren shrugged playing to cool. She did not want her mother to even get an inkling into the fact that there was a boy involved. One particular boy.

"I'm proud of you, you do know that don't you!" Tanya smiled at her child and took her hand squeezing it gently. "The way you've turned out, how fast you had to grow up because of the cancer. And I will never forget everything that you did for me!" Tanya smiled lovingly and walked around the table pulling her up to her feet and hugging her tightly. "I love you!" She murmured and her Lauren smiled lightly, grasping her mother tightly.

"I know mum. I love you too!" She said pulling back from her and giving her the best smile she could. "Well you better get yourself ready, don't wanna keep dad waiting now do you!" She said ushering her mother out of the room and upstairs to get ready. When she was left on her own she couldn't help but smile. Things were working out better than she planned.

The day had wore on and Max and Tanya had left an hour ago. Abi had come and gotten her things and gone over her friends, so now Lauren was sat on the settee anxiously awaiting Joey's arrival. As soon as her thoughts went onto him though she heard the key turn in the door.

"I brought us some food!" He grinned entering the house and holding up the bag of Chinese food. She grinned at him and sauntered over. "I was hoping to close up early so I could cook you a romantic meal, but there was so many customers today!" Joey groaned and kissed her gently placing the food down on the table.

"Aww you wanted to cook me food. Just full of surprises aren't you?" She giggled at him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

"You have no idea!" He spoke between kisses as he swayed back and forth with her. "I'm a very good cook, call me a domestic god!" He laughed nibbling at her neck tenderly.

"Oh here comes the head swell!" She said seriously but the moan of pleasure that escaped her lips took away the novelty of the sentence. He just laughed at her and continued his assault of her neck, his hands gripping her waist tightly. His lips burnt hot trails on her neck, collarbone and jaw until they got back to her lips, and she attacked his own fiercely. She was pushed quite roughly up against the table, causing the food containers to tip over but neither cared.

Her hands gripped a hold of the lapels of his suit jacket and slid it down his arms throwing the silky material to one side. Her nails scraped across his shoulders and chest as his own tightened around her hips pulling her right to him. Their tongues battled for dominance of the kiss, clashing like fire and ice. Joey lifted Lauren up, her lips never leaving his. Both knew what was going to happen, and both wanted it. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly securing herself so that she wouldn't fall out of his grasp, not that he would ever drop her.

Slowly he made his way out of the living room and navigated them up the stairs expertly, leaving the spilt food on the table. There was only one thing he was hungry for, her. Eventually they made it to the bedroom and Joey lowered her down onto the small desk her legs still tightly around his waist. She grabbed at the collar of his shirt and worked at the buttons revealing his toned and ripped chest. Again she slid the white shirt off of his body and couldn't stop her hands from skating along the plains of his abs. She had never been so aroused by any man.

Joey decided that she had far too much clothing on and so his hands ran up her thighs, catching the fabric in his fingers and tugging it up. In one quick movement her dress was in a heap on the floor, their lips only apart for a second before they clashed once again. Lauren again took control of the kiss and practically ripped open the belt and trousers, bringing him to only be in his underwear just as she was. As the kiss got heavier she could feel him pressing hard onto her leg and so slid off the desk and led him across the room to her bed with her lips. He eased her down gently onto the bed his hands working of their own accord and trailing up and down her porcelain skin. "You sure you want to do this?" He asked breathlessly looking down at her lastingly. It was too late for them to stop now, far too late to pull apart.

Lauren smiled up at him and wrapped her hands around his head to the nape of his neck pulling his lips forcefully back down to hers. He got his answer.

* * *

Sun streamed into the bedroom and the light caused Lauren to stir and groan inaudibly. Joey who had been awake for ten minutes laughed at her reaction as she turned over and snuggled back into his side, his chest a pillow for her head. The reverberation around his chest seemed to have awoken her more than the light had. "Morning sleepy" He smiled down at her as she cracked her eyes open and looked up at him as she began to come around. A lazy smile came to her lips as she stretched out.

"G'morning" She got out after the yawn and he leaned down and kissed her lightly. They both knew that after last night they had jumped over that line by miles with both feet. But now, neither cared. Lauren's insecurities about the two of them had been kissed away by him, and the content radiated off of her. She was done worrying what other's thought. She cared for him, he cared for her. She loved him, and she hoped that he loved her, not that she would tell him first. Though she was sure he had mumbled it breathlessly to her as they made love last night. "What time is it?" She groaned rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"About 9 I think babe" He grinned back his hand making small circular patterns on her exposed back, her skin warm and soft.

"Still early then!" She laughed lightly letting her hand rest on his solid chest as she drummed her fingers rhythmically. "Joey…" She said hesitantly and sat up a little, pulling the duvet up with her to keep some modesty. "Last night… Last night made me realise, how I much I care for you!" She said stopping herself from saying the L word. It was far too soon to say that.

He smiled at her and leaned forward placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Me too!" He smiled pushing her back down and rolling her onto her back, resting his own weight on his elbows above her. "So seems as I didn't cook you food last night, I'm going to make you breakfast!" He grinned and kissed her again before jumping out of the bed and chucking on his pants and jeans.

He stood for a second and just stared at her as she lay curled up in the blankets, her own eyes on him and a small smile on her face. "Right I'm gonna get the breakfast going, have a nap. I think I wore you out last night!" He laughed smugly and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I think you'll find it was the other way round Joey!" She scoffed and he shook his head at her, walking back over to the bed and leaning down so he was practically hovering over her. He just chuckled heartily and kissed her softly.

"In your dreams!" He winked at her and headed out of the room. She watched him go her eyes still staring at the doorway and a smile graced her face. _If only he knew_ she mumbled inwardly as she snuggled deeper into the warm duvet instantly missing his warmth, that it wasn't only her dreams he had wormed his way into, but her heart as well.

* * *

**So my lovely's here's another one for you all. I honestly hope you're all enjoying this, I'm writing it all for you. Again sorry about the very long wait for this one. A little thing called life happened as you all know! Tell me what you think all! Peace out!**

**Gwen**


	5. This Will Always Be My Home

A week had passed since Lauren and Joey had consummated their relationship. Ever since that eventful night the two had been stealing kisses whenever they were alone and had almost five near misses. After the first one Lauren had completely freaked out, but then the second arrived – which consisted of Max almost walking in on the two in a very compromising position in Lauren's room. The only reason her father hadn't discovered their secret was because without hesitation Lauren shoved Joey into her tiny wardrobe. When Max had gone and Joey had re-entered the actual room both had felt the thrill of keeping their secret, and it made them irresistible to each other.

But now they were sat in the car lot cabin, Joey perched on his chair whilst Lauren straddled his waist as they kissed passionately. Neither could get enough of the other and every time they kissed it was as if it was the first time. So different, finding things about each other that the other didn't know, finding out exactly what pleased the other and how to press the right buttons.

Finally the two broke apart for air but still clung tightly to each other, holding in the heat erupting from the both of them. "This weekend we're going away, I want you all too myself!" Joey grinned placing a delicate kiss on her collarbone. Lauren held in the moan that threatened to escape her lips and threaded her hands into his hair.

"I like the sound of that!" She whispered huskily as she massaged gentle circles into the back of his neck. She'd never wanted someone as much as him, never felt so connected to another human being. Everything just seemed better, felt better. She nibbled at his bottom lip affectionately before reluctantly crawling off of his lap and standing to full height, face flushed red. "But you've got work to do, my dad will be back any second now and I have to go and get a bag together ready so we can make a quick escape tomorrow morning!" She smiled happily as she practically jumped up and down on the spot. "Where are you taking me?" She asked one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" He grinned standing in front of her hands on her waist. "It's a surprise so sorry babe but you're going to have to wait and see!" He smirked capturing her lips with his own dragging her into another heated embrace. She leaned back away from him breathless once again.

"Down boy!" She giggled lightly arms still around his shoulders. "Right now back to work you or you won't have any money to take me anywhere!" She chuckled at him and pecked his swollen lips lightly and headed towards the door. He just watched her awe, completely mesmerized by her form. As soon as the door shut he fell back into his seat and sighed. He was well and completely whipped.

Lauren practically skipped out of the car lot and back towards her house. She still couldn't get over the fact that he wanted her. That Joey wanted her and no one else. She'd fallen hook line and sinker and there was nothing she could do about it. Not that she wanted to, she hadn't felt so content in such a long time that the feeling of elation was practically foreign to her until now.

She continued on her journey blissfully unaware of what was around the corner. In a quick flash she felt a tight grip on her wrist and was forcefully yanked into the alley she had just passed. She went to cry out but a fat hand covered her mouth muffling the whimper of fright. When she turned to look at who it was her eyes widened as there stood Derek, eyes ablaze in a fury. He took his hand away from her mouth but kept her wrists pinned between his other hand. "I knew I was right about you and Joey!" He snarled menacingly backing her up so she was now trapped between the wall and his large frame. Lauren didn't know what to say and she was stunned into shock. "You're disgusting you know that!" He taunted getting right up in her face, whiskey evident in his breath. Finally gathering her bearings she put on a steely façade, showing him that she wasn't scared of him. "Going after your own cousin, are you really that lonely Lauren? I bet you threw yourself at him, and him being a typical man just gave in. Poor boy is only with you to spare your feelings, or maybe he can see how easy you are and wants to get his rocks off. Hard to tell with my boy, but if he's like me which I'm pretty sure he is – then the latter of the two reasons is why he's with you!" Derek smirked cruelly not holding back.

Lauren could feel the circulation lessening in her hands as he had them in a vice like grip, and the more she tried to wrench them free the harder he squeezed. She bit down on her lip refusing to let out the cry that was threatening to escape. Sucking in a breath she stared straight at Derek. "He is nothing like you!" She spat aggressively and his eyes flared even more at that. "He loves me Derek, and I love him. But you wouldn't know how that feels would you. You're idea of love is knocking seven bells out of your wife!" She snarled and couldn't stop the small cry escape her lips as felt as if her wrists were going to snap.

"I'd shut your mouth if I was you!". He practically had steam spewing out of his ears but Lauren was on a roll and couldn't stop the words from leaving her mouth.

"No. I'm not frightened of you Derek, I never have been. You just can't handle the fact that your son hates you. Hates you so much that he won't even call you dad!" She snarled viciously. Before she could do anything about it Derek brought his hand up and grabbed her roughly by the throat slamming her back against the wall hard. He heard the sound of her head connecting with the solid concrete and smiled.

He squeezed tightly restricting her breathing and her face blanched for a second before starting to turn a light hue of red. "Now listen here. I'm gonna give you a chance to end this. You break up with Joey today, you stop this sordid little affair. Because if you don't Lauren" He smirked his face now only inches from hers. She couldn't even try and pry his hand away from her neck as her wrists were still being squeezed tightly. "I will ruin the both of you. Your lives will be in such a state that not even the bottom of a bottle will solve your problem" He growled as Lauren continued to choke for breath. Her face had turned a bright shade of purple as she continued to struggle against him.

Finally after what seemed like hours he let her go causing her to slump down to the floor on her hands and knees gasping for air. Greedily she sucked in as much oxygen as she could, clearing the stars that had been dancing in front of her not a minute earlier. "Pathetic. That's what you are Lauren. You have until tonight!" He warned dangerously swiping the sore hand that was holding her up with his foot causing her to go down onto the damp concrete with a thud. With those words he span and exited the alley a smug look on his face.

Lauren pushed herself up to lean against the wall as she continued to get her breath back. Her entire body was trembling in fear as Derek's words began to register. If there was one thing she knew about her Uncle Derek it was that he didn't make threats lightly. He was serious, she could see it in his eyes. Shakily she got to her feet and sucked in a few more calming breaths and straightened out her clothes. Unsurprisingly she instantly found herself heading towards where usually did when times got hard. The Vic.

0o0o0o0o0o

Lauren had been sat at the bar a few empty glasses in front of her. She wasn't drunk, nowhere near actually, but she definitely had a buzz coming from the alcohol. With a pained groan she chucked back the small tumbler of vodka and rubbed at her already bruising wrists. She was glad her neck hadn't bruised much, only a faint redness tinged her pale skin. She gripped her phone tightly and punched in the familiar number. It rang and rang and rang but he didn't answer. "Joey it's me. Please I need you to get in touch with me as soon as you get this. It's really important, I'm at the Vic, Just hurry please!" She pleaded down the phone to the voicemail before hanging up and putting her phone back into her pocket. Her fingers drummed on the bar anxiously and she was on the edge.

Looking around she spotted Lucy and Whitney stood there laughing loudly at something. Grabbing another drink she stormed over, looking for anything to distract her from her current predicament. She didn't want to split with Joey. She didn't think she could if she wanted to.

"Umm girls have any of you seen Joey?" She asked boldly looking at Whitney and casting a quick glance towards Lucy who eyed her angrily. Obviously she still didn't want to bother with her.

"No not today sorry!" Whitney said apologetically and Lauren nodded and turned to walk away back to her spot but stopped when Lucy's voice hit her ears. "What not gonna stay and have a drink?" Lucy drawled sarcastically and Lauren turned on her heels to look at her. With a huff she walked back over to the two and took a sip of the drink in her hand. "Beauticians day out!" Whitney grinned genuinely to the dark haired girl. She could tell that something was wrong with her, she looked incredibly spooked. She was going to ask her how she was when Lucy cut across.

"Yeah we're helping Poppy out… Unlike some people I could mention!" She said bitterly and Lauren narrowed her eyes at the girl who was purposely enticing her.

"Well I've been busy haven't I!" Lauren said briskly not being able to look at the girls. All she wanted right now was Joey. To hold him tight and have him tell her that everything was going to be okay. Running a hand through her hair she downed the last of her drink quickly slamming it down on the bar.

"You alright Lauren?" Whitney asked her friend concern etched over her face. She knew when Lauren was upset, she did the same thing every time. She drank.

"Yeah I'm fine I just really need to find Joey!" She spoke sending a glance at the doors of the pub.

"Well let's hope he's taken a long walk off a short pier!" Lucy bit harshly and Lauren could feel her anger swell up within her at the blonde's words. _How dare she? How dare she?_ She screamed inwardly and glared at Lucy. "Lucy!" Whitney scolded not liking how her friend was acting.

"What he tried splitting me and Whitney up, and well he succeeded in splitting us up didn't he!" She said bluntly and Lauren took a tiny step forward, gritting her teeth in frustration. "Or does that not matter to you?" She questioned and Lauren sent her a tense smile.

"Yeah of course it does!" She managed to get out but her grip on the bar tightened. "Well I heard what Derek did, he punched him didn't he?" Whitney said trying to change the subject. She could feel the air start to thicken in tension.

"Good he had it coming for months!" Lucy laughed and a small chuckle escaped Lauren's lips. Both girls looked at her and the cruel smirk which had come onto her lips.

"Hah, no wonder he dumped you!" She laughed and Lucy got up from her casual position against the bar and approached Lauren slowly.

"What?!" Lucy said looking at the other girl. The tension from their previous argument was bubbling to the surface and Whitney stepped forward as well weary as to what would happen next.

"You're a bitch!" Lauren laughed bluntly and Whitney cringed inwardly at the tone. It was filled with a malice that she'd never heard her friend have. Something was definitely wrong.

"The only reason we split up is because of you. Interfering as usual. Being the victim once again and needing someone to look after you, and you chose my boyfriend!" Lucy spat and Whitney put a hand on her arm to pull her back but she shrugged it off.

"Ex boyfriend!" Lauren smirked and stepped forward towards Lucy. "You know it must be really hard to actually like you!" Lauren laughed again and as soon as the words left her mouth Lucy lunged forward and grabbed a fistful of her hair. Lauren reacted instinctively and flung her hand out straight into Lucy's ribs. She heard the girl cry out but the momentum from the lunge sent them both tumbling onto the table of a nearby booth. Lauren felt the glass shatter under her frame as Lucy clawed and tugged at her.

In a quick movement Lauren wriggled out from under her and slammed Lucy down on the table causing the girl to cry out once again. Lauren didn't realise her own strength and neither did Lucy as the younger girl gained the upper hand. The two rolled off of the table onto the chairs Lucy on top of Lauren as she tried to get the upper hand but once again Lauren managed to punch her in the face sending the blonde tumbling off of her and onto the floor. Lauren went to lunge forward on top of the girl when she felt familiar strong arms around her waist tugging her back away from the blonde who was stumbling to her feet . Whitney grabbed a hold of her and managed to restrain her as well.

"What the hell is going on?" Joey yelled looking between the two girls who were each trying to get out of the hold Whitney and Joey had them in. He almost let Lauren go, not realising how strong she actually was but reigned her back in before she could get a hold of Lucy. "Okay girls truce!" Joey said calmly but Lucy flashed him an angry look.

"Depends!" She snarled looking between the two Brannings. "It's us or him Lauren!" Lucy snarled knowing that she was putting her old friend in an impossible position. "Are you serious?" Lauren said in an exasperated voice. Instantly she felt safer, calmer with Joey's arms around her.

"Lucy you can't expect her to do that, he's family for god sakes!" Whitney chided unimpressed with her friend. Even though she was holding Lucy back – which was only for the blonde's safety because she didn't want to know what Lauren would do if she got her hands on her again – she really wasn't happy with how she'd been treating Lauren the past week at all.

"No go on Lauren, we're meant to be best mates after all!" Lucy scoffed at her staring directly at the girl. "Us or him!".

Lauren tore her gaze away from the angry Beale and sent a glance at the man holding her in his arms. She looked into his eyes and then to his lips as all the things he made her feel came back to her and she knew who she'd choose. Joey or Lucy. It was an easy decision. "Fine… I pick Joey!" She said simply and calmly with one last look at Lucy she shrugged out of Joey's grasp and strolled to the otherside of The Vic Joey hot on her heels.

"Are you okay? You didn't have to do that you know?!" Joey said affectionately taking her hand and squeezing it gently. She sent him a small tired smile and returned the gesture.

"Yes I did. And I'd do it again!" She said truthfully and he was sure he was falling in love with her all over again.

He stared at her for a few seconds before deciding to leave the Lucy subject behind and move onto more important topics. Such as her call. "Right I just saw your voicemail. What's wrong? What's so important?" He asked and instantly she stiffened as the real reason she had wanted to see him came back to the front of her mind. She could hear Derek's voice easily, taunting her and threatening her and she gulped in fear.

"It's your dad!" She said eyes watering and his face flashed with annoyance.

"What's he done now babe?" He asked encouraging her to go. He rubbed her forearm kindly but stopped when she hissed in pain and yanked her had back. "Lauren what's wrong?" He asked but she looked away from him unable to look him in the eye. Huffing in annoyance he grabbed her hand again and pulled it towards him rolling up her shirt sleeve. His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as he saw harsh bruises covering her wrist. "Who did this to you?" He asked leaning forward to get closer to her. She was biting her bottom lip anxiously and kept her head away from him. It was then that he also noticed faint red marks around her neck, marks that were certainly too big for Lucy. "Lauren talk to me?!" He begged moving around so he was sat right next to her.

"Your dad!" She managed to get out as she composed herself and turned to look at him. His entire face flushed red with anger and she was sure he was going to pop a vein in his head. "I'm gonna kill him!" He growled and stood up but Lauren grabbed a hold of his arm desperately.

"Joey please don't. Stay here. Stay with me. I'll tell you what happened?" She pleaded and seeing her so distraught he couldn't just leave her sat there so he perched himself down next to her once again breathing deeply through his nose to calm himself. "He knows Joey. He knows about us!" She got out and he shook his head in denial.

"No way. There's no way he could, he's just bluffing Lauren!" Joey said but Lauren held her exposed wrists out towards him. "Do these look like he's bluffing!" She said to him and his temper flared once more. "He cornered me in the lane, when I left the car lot… He said that I've got to break it off with you or he's going to ruin the both of us. And I don't doubt that he will either Joey!" Lauren spoke up her hand clutching at his.

"Well he can whistle then can't he. He's not dictating what we can do!" Joey spoke defiantly scooting closer to her once again.

"I don't think you understand, he'll destroy both of us Joey. He'll tell my dad, my family, oh god my Dad will kill you!" She half sobbed rubbing her eyes wearily. Why was it whenever she found some happiness something would come along and ruin it.

"I can look after myself Lauren. Your dad doesn't frighten me!" Joey spoke up clutching her hand tighter than before.

"But your dad frightens me. My dad isn't gonna let you see me. You're gonna have to go, you'll have to leave. I can't let him hurt you!" Lauren pleaded eyes wide with devotion. She was willing to hang around and allow herself to take the brunt of Derek's wrath.

"I am not leaving you here alone. I'm not going anywhere without you!" He said determinedly. There was no way he would leave her.

"Go to your mum's or something. You have to go, this… this… Us… it has to stop! Otherwise everything in our lives will be ruined!" Lauren said a lone tear slipping down her cheek. His heart was breaking; much like hers.

"And that's what you want is it?" He challenged her words stinging him violently.

She shook her head back and forth all the fight leaving her. "No… No of course I don't. But… But we can't be together… Not here!" Lauren whispered quietly so that no one would over hear their conversation.

"Right… Then we'll have to leave!" Joey said strongly rubbing soothing circles on her knuckles.

Lauren's eyes widened at these words. "What?!... We can't!" Lauren countered trying to untangle the jumble of thoughts in her head.

"Why not? Lauren we're old enough to do what we want! We were going away tomorrow anyway!" Joey spoke up his entire posture rigid with determination. He'd be damned if his father interfered more than he already had.

"But that was different… We were going to come back… My family are here, my friends… My mum and dad are getting married again!" Lauren said her heart aching even more as she thought of her family who she had been deceiving.

"So you'd rather stay around her and wait for it to kick off because it will eventually!" Joey countered. She shook her head and dropped it onto her chest. "Give me half an hour please, go pack your things and I'll meet you in the gardens yeah!" He said his voice filled with nothing but tenderness.

She looked at him and bit back the tears that were forcing themselves out. "I'm scared Joey!" She whispered honestly and he sent her a supportive smile. "You've got nothing to be scared of Lauren!" He cooed lovingly and pushed her hair behind her ear, stroking her tear stained cheek in the process. "I'm gonna look after you Lauren. I promise!" He spoke and she nuzzled her head into his hand.

"Okay let's do it!".

0o0o0o0o0o

Lauren hurried into her house and as soon as she did she was greeted by the sight of her mother who's head was leaning against the door, obviously eavesdropping. "Mum… Can I speak to you now?!" Lauren questioned and her mother rounded on her a look of agitation covering her features.

"Oh you know what I want. Just for once for someone to ask me if I'm okay!" She groaned angrily looking between the door and Lauren. Lauren's eyes widened at her words, not being able to control her emotions. Hiding her hurt at her mother's rejection she hardened her face and walked straight past her and up the stairs, the only thing stopping her moving were her mother's next words.

"You think life's hard Lauren, well let me tell you it doesn't get easier!" She spoke bluntly and Lauren just shook her head at her mother and continued up the stairs. Entering her room she grabbed a small travel bag and ripped open her drawers chucking anything essential she needed in. _Still can't believe we're doing this_ she mumbled inwardly. Everything felt so surreal, the entire day a blur to her now bar Joey's words. _I'm going to look after you_. Even with the pain she was feeling now those words were making her heart soar. They gave her hope. Hope Derek had tried to rip away from her not two hours earlier.

Quietly she crept out of her room but not before giving it one more look around. This would be the last time she'd see this place. The last time she'd argue with Abi over the light being on or off. Last time she'd chase Oscar around trying to get her phone back off him. Shutting the door behind her she held back her emotions, exhausted enough as it was. Her heart shattered into pieces though as she heard her little brother's playful laughter echo from his room. She wanted to go and hug him, kiss him and tell him how much she loved him so. That he'd always be her little man, her little brother. But she couldn't. She couldn't say goodbye. She didn't think she could withstand it.

Slowly she went down the stairs avoiding the creaky steps so that she wouldn't make a sound. She could hear her mother still talking and she stifled another sob. No matter their ups and downs she loved her. Loved her more than anything. She was more than a mother. She was a friend. A best friend. Shaking away the tears she opened the door very quietly and stepped out. "Goodbye mum!" She whispered before shutting the door behind her and scurrying over to the gardens awaiting the arrival of Joey.

0o0o0o0o0o

Joey slipped into Derek's house easily the man completely oblivious to another presence being there. He crept over to the coat rack and began checking the pockets of each coat. Peeking a look in at Derek who was sat there, bowl of food in his hands, it took every inch of self control to stop himself from storming in there, beating seven bells out of his so called father. _How dare he touch Lauren, how dare he leave a mark on her skin_ he screamed inwardly but his angry trail of thought was stopped when he felt cold metal beneath his fingertips.

Smirking towards the man who was enthralled in whatever he was watching he looked at the keys and pocketed them quickly. And with one last hateful look at Derek he slipped back out of the back door and into the night his bag in his hand.

"Joey there you are!" Lauren said jumping up as the man approached her swiftly. She launched herself into his arms his bag dropping carelessly from his hands. He engulfed her in his embrace kissing the crown of her head lovingly.

"You didn't think that I wouldn't show up did you?!" He said playfully cupping her face in his hands, glad that they were sheltered by darkness and the surrounding bushes. She shook her head and gave him a watery smile.

"Never!" She grinned and kissed his lips gently. "My car's parked across the road, I've got the keys so shall we get going?" Lauren asked about to pick up her bag but Joey stopped her.

"I've got a better idea!" He grinned cheekily and popped his head over the bushes, eyes trained on Derek's house. Lauren joined him wondering what he was going to do next. Eventually the door swung open and Derek stepped out, wrapping his coat around him tightly before strolling off down the street. "Come on!" He said grabbing her hand and tugging her towards Derek's swanky car which was parked outside.

He unlocked it quickly and opened the boot chucking his and Lauren's things in there before shutting it quietly. "Are you serious?!" Lauren questioned in shock as she looked at the keys, the car and then at Joey.

"Well if we're doing this we may as well do it in style!" He chuckled lightly and she couldn't help but smile at his excitement. This was the start of their new lives.

"But what about my car?" Lauren said to him stepping closer to his side.

"Lauren don't worry about it. We'll come back and get it as soon as we can, as soon as everything has calmed down okay!" He cooed gently squeezing her hand. She nodded at him and smiled seemingly happy with the plan. With that he held the keys up to her smugly. "So Miss Branning, have you ever driven a Daimler?" He laughed heartily and tossed her the keys. She grinned happily and skipped to the car jumping in the drivers side and instantly starting the engine.

Joey looked at the girl to his right and couldn't stop the smile from gracing his face. Pulling off they made their way around the square and Lauren almost stalled as she saw Derek outside of Branning Brothers. "Slow down for a minute Lauren" Joey said as he wound down the window and climbed out of it ignoring Lauren's pleads for him to stop. "You can think of it as child support" Joey bellowed across the square to his father who's face had turned in anger. "You made it easy you know, I came here to show the world what a low life piece of scum you are" He smirked before banging on the hood as Derek neared. "Go, go" He urged and Lauren put her foot down whizzing off around the corner as Joey slid back into the car. "It turns out I needn't bothered, you did that all by yourself Derek!" He yelled out the window as he father disappeared from sight.

Finally they had gotten out of the square and Lauren found her voice. "I can't believe we're actually doing this?" She spoke voice filled with a nervousness.

"Exciting isn't it!" Joey smiled at her trying to ease her worries. He could see that she was scared, and he didn't blame her.

"Is it?".

"Yes, think about it no more looking over our shoulders or hiding out at the car lot" He reassured placing a delicate hand on her thigh and squeezing gently.

"No more dramas, no more kicking off" She said following his drift. Thinking of it now it was exciting, they were going away. Starting a new life together away from all the people who would try to tear them apart. "Just me and you Joey!" She smiled at him lovingly.

"Yeah, it's like a film isn't it" He laughed loudly and she couldn't help but join in with him. It was such a cliché but it was true. They were going to get their happy ending. Joey smiled and began fiddling with radio and Lauren couldn't help but cringe at the cheesiness of the song.

"You can't be serious?" She questioned seriously throwing him a glance. He nodded happily and she just shook her head and fiddled with it to a more upbeat song. "There that's better!".

"Lauren I love you but there's no way I'm listening to this!" He chuckled and fiddled with it again but her hand was in the way. Both fought for control of the radio laughing loudly and Lauren couldn't stop her gaze from falling away from the road.

When Lauren finally looked up at the road she couldn't stop the car from hitting a parked one and the car veered out of control. She slammed her foot down on the brake but it wasn't working. Spinning the wheel didn't seem to have any effect either and the next thing she saw was the car going straight through a large shop window.

Joey managed to brace himself slightly and could only watch as Lauren's head smashed against the steering wheel before bouncing off of the side window. And the next thing he knew his own head was connecting with the dashboard and everything had gone dark.

The car slammed into the metal railing lining the aisles causing it to come to a violent stop. And as the building collapsed around them, no life emanated from the car at the centre of the debris.

* * *

**I want to take this chance to give my sincere apologies for the wait. It was completely and utterly ridiculous and you guys did not deserve it at all. But I'm back. The chapters will still be slightly sporadic as work has gotten a lot more hectic recently and my shifts are all over the place, but please bear with me, I'm not going to let you down.**

**So if you enjoyed you know what to do. Leave me some comments and tell me your thoughts, this story is written for you!.**

**Once again, my sincere apologies and a gracious thanks for the continued support.**

**Gwen.**


End file.
